Plotless POT of Fiction
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Follow Seigaku and others on an adventure of Randomness and Stupidity. Momo becomes Moomoo, Kaido is afraid of Momo, and We find out Ryoma actually has a period. Maybe slight or more OOCness and small mentions of yaoi.
1. Momo the pedobear

**Maybe some of the characters in these short chapters will be OOC, if you don't like that, don't complain to me if you actually decide to read it even though I warned you. Oh yeah, and there may be ****small ****mentions of yaoi, small though. **

**Disclaim: Anyway I do not own Prince of Tennis it belongs to Konomi Takeshi, I just use them to laugh at for my own entertainment -. – DON'T SUE! DX Anyway, let's start!**

It was a normal day, just like any other day in Seigaku, if you could actually call Seigaku normal, Eiji was once again bouncing on his mini-trampoline, Oishi was watching from a short distance praying that Eiji didn't fall on his head or anything.

Momoshiro and Kaido were of course screaming at each other from something the other had said as Kawamura tried to break them up, but eventually they had finally broken up once Inui came and threatened them with a super remix of Akazu, this time it was a strange dark turquoise color. The peach and snake shrieked in horror before running away.

Fuji was staying closer to Tezuka than usual since yesterday he and Eiji saw a random girl talking to him shyly so Fuji stood there as a warning sign to back off, Tezuka of course didn't say anything but unfortunately was of course a little irritated but still, didn't say anything.

Ryoma was watching all of this happening with a bemused expression on his pretty face. He then got bored and got up to go annoy and show off to someone. Too bad Atobe or Sanada wasn't here so he could make fun of Atobe for being a Monkey boss and of Sanada for always following Yukimura around like a lost puppy.

Ryoma walked to the gate and looked out a little getting Momo's attention; the trickster of Seigaku walked over and stood beside him looking out as well.

"Who are you looking for Echizen, A girlfriend perhaps?" Momo started snickering a little and Ryoma fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I was actually looking for you, I could have sworn you weren't here, I guess that's how much _I _actually pay attention to you." Momo felt his left eyebrow twitch a little but kept his cool.

"Well it's nice to know that you were worried about me, I mean I can tell by your face that you were dying inside with worry, 'oh where is _my _Momo-senpai, I must know, I'm so miserable without him! Oh Momo-senpai.' Ryoma frowned, he did not sound like that at all, and besides even if he did feel that way he would never _ever _admit it. Seigaku's baby just sighed then started towards the middle of the courts. That grabbed Momo's attention and he followed the boy with his eyes wondering what he was doing. But then his question was just answered, and now he really wished he hadn't wondered.

"Momo-senpai is a pedophile; he was having strange fantasies about me." There was silence then the sound of water spewing out from someone's mouth then the sound of quick footsteps coming towards him.

"NANI! What are you talking about Echizen! I would never _ever _do such a thing!" Ryoma looked up at him before sighing once again.

"Oh where is _my _Momo-senpai?" Momo's face turned a little red then hearing the younger one replicate what he said. "I must know, I'm so miserable without him! Oh Momo-senpai." Ryoma finished it off by shaking his hips a little for effect.

Even though Fuji had his normal face on, he was actually dying inside from laughter and glee.

"Nya, did you hear that Oishi? Does that mean Ochibi and Momo have been going out?" Ryoma heard this and turned towards him.

"No, Momo-senpai's just a pedophile." Kaido shook a little then, recalling a moment when he was young when a boy said to him "You better watch out, 'Kaoru-chan', Pedobear is waiting for you in your closet." Causing poor Kaido to cry and spend the night in his parents' room.

"Y-You stay away from me!" Kaido yelled, randomly to most people, but everyone just ignored him not really caring what he was talking about. Poor Kaido.

"I'm not a pedophile!" Momo yelled once again only to have Ryoma turn his back on his and hum to himself loudly, yes it was childish but he had nothing better to do.

Tezuka would have stopped them but he was like 'nah, I'm tired anyway, they'll break it up on their own, hmm, I wonder why Fuji was staring daggers at me yesterday when I was talking to my cousin.'

"Don't worry Nya, I'll support your relationship and make sure no one gets in the way!" Eiji yelled before glomping the life out of Ochi- I mean Ryoma.

"G-get off, Eiji-senpai," Ryoma said while trying to push his red-haired sempai off of him.

"Get off, Eiji-senpai…" Momo said also even though he knew he really shouldn't have, Eiji gave off a wide cat-like smile.

"AWA! MOMO'S GETTING JEA-LO-US~" After that he started jumping around happily while Oishi stalked him trying to calm him down.

"I AM NOT! I… I was just annoyed because you were in my way of seeing." Eiji looked back.

"Seeing what?" He asked happily. Momo looked ahead and tried to look for something before spotting something, he grinned a little.

"The pole." And that was the first ice still silence that the _whole_ tennis club had in a while.

**PFFT I realized that these chapters are just going to be a bunch of… crack I guess you could say, absolute randomness and stupidity, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, I mean if you only like *shivers* Plot lines (dun dun duuun) and not random things then I suggest you not read the rest of the chapters XD. **


	2. Moomoo senpai

Momo and Ryoma were sitting in Ryoma's room doing schoolwork, Momo was doing his favorite subject math(1), and Ryoma was doing the boring subject, English. Ryoma sighed a little and looked up at his senpai who just helped himself to _his _Ponta.

"MOMO-SENPAI! THAT WAS MY LAST PONTA AND YOU JUST DRUNK IT!" Momo gave an apologetic look at Ryoma (As apologetic as Momo could be, which wasn't that apologetic) and held out the Ponta for him to take it. Ryoma sighed, he really wanted that Ponta and didn't really care if Momo's lips have been on it or not. Ryoma snatched the beverage away and took a sip before setting it down beside him then continuing his work.

It was a while before either spoke to each other since they were both caught up in their own work, but a little laugh from Ryoma broke the silence. Momo looked down from the second to last question at Ryoma wondering what he was laughing at.

"What's so funny, Echizen?" Ryoma shook his head.

"It's nothing, Momo-senpai." Momo frowned.

"You can't just laugh and expect me to just let it go" Ryoma sighed and decided to just tell the 'peach'.

"If you spelt your name the American way where there's an 'M' between the two 'O's but took the 'M' out you would get 'Moo'." Momo blinked completely confused at what his Kohai was saying. Ryoma sighed as he got up and walked over to his Baka of a senpai. He then wrote his name down the American way on a piece of paper. "You see, this is your name the American way." Momo nodded, Ryoma then crossed out the 'M' between the 'O's and rewrote the word to spell out 'Moo' "This is the American way Americans spell 'Moo' as in Cow. Understand now? Senpai?"

"Ah," Momo said, "Wait a second, I'M NOT FAT!" Ryoma laughed then.

"Whatever you say 'moomoo-senpai'." Momo growled before stepping down, taking Ryoma's Ponta then chugging the rest down.

Well let's just say Kaido was still avoiding Momo for being a 'Pedobear' and Ryoma didn't talk to him for days.

***Cries* This one was really... REALLY short…. All well, I'll make up for it, anyway:**

**(1): I believe this is what they said Moomoo's *Momo*favorite subject was, (but you know, I still can't really believe that, it just doesn't seem like that all well, I guess it's because I really don't like math XD) **


	3. Man Period

Today, Momo was happy, very happy, he went to Ryoma's house _again _this morning to walk to school with him, and instead of Echizen just walking ahead and ignoring him like he has the past few days, he actually talked to him this time, maybe he wasn't mad at him anymore.

Momo practically skipped to the roof where him and Ryoma usually eat their lunches together, he was happier than Marui when he finally got away from Jirou, and he was also as happy as Jirou once Jirou found Marui again, caught him, and locked him up in a cage to keep as a pet.

"_Ah, don't worry Marui-kun, there's candy back there that I kept hidden from my family just for you!" Jirou would say while innocently batting his eyelashes and then giving him a thumbs up._

"_HELP ME!" Marui would yell as he clawed at the cage angrily._

Momo then came to a sudden stop, why did he just have a vision of Marui and Jirou? How strange. Anyway that weird daydream wasn't going to ruin his lunch with Ryoma-chan; he started skipping once again causing people to look in his direction. Some people even started crying from the terrifying sight, but then they thought, at least it wasn't Kaido, or worse, Tezuka.

Momo burst through the door making a certain fur ball bounce practically four feet into the air, Momo blinked at the strange little creature, no it wasn't Karupin, it was actually Fuji in a kitty costume who was glaring at Momo. It seemed that he interrupted Fuji from eating Tezuka's face.

"A-Ah, gomen," Momo quickly ran out but then slowed down once he started walking again; he looked down gloomily and felt like crying. Where was Ryoma? Momo sniffed and little animated waterfalls poured out of his eyes as he walked and ignored the sound of someone slipping and falling on the tears.

_Sniff "MARUI-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jirou has been looking for ages and still hasn't found him (even though it's only been 8 minutes since he escaped from the deadly cage) well eight minutes too long for Jirou._

"MARUI-KUN!" Momo's outburst caused people to look in his direction with a "What the heck" look on their faces, while others started looking around to see if Rikkaidai was here.

'What the heck was that?' Momo thought to himself as he continued searching for Echizen, but then his bad luck cleared up, right in front of him he saw the familiar cap of the freshman. As Momo ran to catch up to him he then started panicking, hoping that he wouldn't look like an idiot if it wasn't him. Fortunately for him it was, but there was bad luck there too. Ryoma looked up at him, well actually, he didn't look he shot him a deadly glare that could make Yukimura melt if he tried.

"What do _you _want, Moomoo-senpai?" Moo- I mean Momo almost collapsed right then and there, he was still mad at him! He wanted to cry and start stomping his feet like Gakuto from Hyoutei did sometimes when Oshitari didn't give him enough attention.

"Why are you angry at me? I'm sorry I drunk the rest of your Ponta but it's not like you couldn't buy a new one." He then saw multiple anime anger signs float above his head. Momo started sweating then when he heard a 'psst' noise. He looked behind him and saw Eiji, Kaido, Oishi, Inui, and Kawamura all hiding in the shadows.

"Nani? What are you guys doing?" They all made hand gestures to get him over there then, Momo walked over and immediately got pulled in. "What's wrong?" He asked, he saw Inui scribbling in his notebook like a mad man (wait he is a mad man) and Kaido hiding behind him while glaring at Momo, as if daring him to come over.

"Ochibi is on his 'man period'!" Eiji said while biting his nails, ignoring Oishi who was scolding him for using the inappropriate word.

"Nani? His what?" It was then Inui's turn to speak, a glare strangely shown off his glasses even though there was no light there at the time.

"Aa, His period, the period for the Manly Men." Everyone started giggling then (except Kawamura and Oishi who looked like they were about to pass out).

"Honto? It's his time of the month?" Momo said causing more rounds of giggles exception of the two pure minded ones.

"What are you talking about! I know you're talking about me! Baka senpai-tachi, Yarou! Moomoo-senpai!" Ryoma yelled, looking like a shark who couldn't get to its prey since it moved onto dry land.

"MooMoo-senpai?" Everyone asked, then sadly for Momo, that became his new nickname for about a month.

And also, sadly for Marui, he was found by an angry yet excited Jirou. Why Kami-sama? WHY!

**Gomen: Sorry (Gomen that it's another short chapter T_T But again, I'll make up for it… maybe… hopefully)**

**Aa: Yes**

**Honto: Really (?)**

**Senpai Tachi: More than one senpai (I believe that's how you spell it, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong and I also believe that's the definition I haven't heard or used that word in a long time /\-.-'/\(I surrender))**

**Kami-sama: *Snort* Kamio-sama (that's what I wrote...err.. typed at first) Anyway a god, that's what Kami-sama is Yukimura is the child of Kami-sama (not Kamio-sama, that would be kind of strange) **

**Baka: Idiot**

**Yarou: Bastard ('o' Bad Ryoma-chan you should treat your senpai tachi with respect T_T) **

**Moomoo-senpai (an awesome nickname for Momo, unfortunately Momo does not agree) **

**Great, now Momo's a peach and a cow, what about Kaido? A kair do? (Hairdo) XD I can so see Shishido going "Ugh so lame" XD**


	4. The Competition pt 1

Tezuka did not know why he actually agreed to this, here they were Seigaku at a public pool, honestly what was Ryuzaki sensei thinking? Tezuka looked over and saw Ryuzaki happily snoozing away while getting a tan. Oh so that's why. Tezuka sighed and sat down in a chair. Already they were making a ruckus; it would just be a matter of time until they got kicked out.

Until then, Tezuka just decided to take a nap and wait until he was woken up by screams, yells and tears.

"AAAAAHHH!" Tezuka's eyes shot open, what already? He at least thought it would take a little longer than that; the sight of Momo running away distracted him though.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THEM OUT OF MY MIND!" he jumped up and climbed the fence that surrounded the pool and escaped. Tezuka looked over and saw Rikkai and Hyoutei standing there, he also saw Jirou chasing Marui around until Marui gave up and just jumped into the pool at full speed.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Tezuka heard Yukimura say above all the awes and coos, I mean who wouldn't be awed a bunch of hot guys enter the pool, not to mention the Child of Kami-sama (not Kamio) himself. Tezuka sighed, something in his bathing suit shorts told him this wasn't going to turn out good. And get your minds out of the gutter!

"Ore-sama demands to know why we picked this dirt and commoner infested place when we could just be in the peaceful clean pool of the rich and powerful Atobe's" Some people sweat dropped others fell in love, other's rolled eyes and said "Baka monkey king", and the random fangirls who appeared out of nowhere squealed and swooned.

"Jirou-senpai, please don't drown Marui-san," You could barely hear Chotarou say above all the noise.

Ryoma smirked, it was now time to show off his great skills to the Mr. Boss monkey AND brick wall man Sanada, today was going to be a good one.

Ryoma climbed up the latter and got out of the pool before walking over to the two schools who were putting their stuff in the places they wanted to be, people watched in a deadly silence to see what Ryoma was about to do.

"Oi, Monkey King, Brick man ready to get owned?" The two said tennis players froze a little but then relaxed a little Atobe smirked his rich man smile (not the smirk commoners do; that would tarnish Ore-sama's image (1)) Sanada just looked normal (if never having an expression was normal).

"Honto? Well unfortunately brat, Ore-sama does not have his tennis racket." Ryoma scoffed.

"Baka-monkey king, who brings a tennis racket to a pool? I'm talking about swimming get ready to be awed by _my _prowess" Wait a second… the whole place fell silent.

Did he really just say that?

Dude that was so lame.

Shishido-san!

Gekokujou

Echizen!

Ochibi don't stoop down to his level!

HOW DARE YOU STEAL ORE-SAMA'S LINE!

'I really did say that didn't I? Tch, monkey king contaminates minds.' Ryoma shook his head "anyway, get ready to eat my dust"

"Wait are we racing or swimming?" Sanada's question made everyone sweatdrop, Ryoma frowned.

"Fine then, get ready to eat my water." That caused laughs from a few people.

"You can't eat water Echizen." Inui said from somewhere where he was probably scribbling in his notebook. The young prodigy turned his head and saw Inui scribbling in his book, whoa how did he figure that out! Sarcasm is great.

"Whatever, let's get started already, Ore-sama is ready to be awed by his prowess." That caused face palms.

:DXDD:DX:DXDD:D

"We're here live at some random swimming pool; this is Kamio Akira and Shinji Ibu presenting a race that Echizen Ryoma, A child prodigy in tennis, challenged Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichiroh to. Atobe and Sanada both have very strong arms and can most likely out swim Echizen, let's go see what he thinks about this."

"Mou, and people say _I _talk a lot, Akira-kun is talking WAY more than me, and-,"

"Konichiwa, Echizen-kun, how do you feel about the big difference in arm size?" Ryoma looked up at the strange red-haired boy, their arms size, what? Not to mention he was holding a video camera in his face. Well might as well answer him.

"Mada mada dane," He then got up and left.

"Tch, what a cocky little brat, I-I mean, well he seems confident."

"Not to mention, I'm always the last one to get food when we have buffets, I always let Akira-kun go first."

"Shinji! Not now, I'm trying to do this thing!" Shinji blinked before talking amongst himself once again. "Anyway, let's go see how Atobe-sama and Sanada-san feels about it." He walked over to the two men (Well they're actually boys but they look like thirty year olds) "Ah, Konichiwa Atobe-sama, Sanada-san, how do you feel about the race in water?" He turned towards Atobe first knowing that he would have a fit if he didn't.

"Ore-sama is very confident in himself because-," turn

"And you, Sanada-san?"

"There's nothing to worry about, there's no way I'm going to lose, and I'm from Rikkaidai."

"O-Okay then, well now that's what our participants have to say and I have to say that each one of them is cocky, and a little strange, what do you think Shinji… Shinji?" Akira looked over to see Shinji still in the same spot talking to himself. "O-Okay, I have to say that Shinji is a little strange, anyway the match… well should I call it a match? Well the… 'competition' is about to start, I wonder how it will go. Don't go anywhere!

**(1): This was a reference from a song sung by the Ichinen trio (Boku Tachi no Shippai), at the end Monkey king said 'Don't tarnish Ore-sama's image) XD He's so great *wipes tear away* It's an awesome song though x3**

**Sensei: Teacher, coach, blah blah blah, You all should know. (it's okay if you don't though, just think of it as a teacher or some kind of educator) **

**Konichiwa: Hello/Good Afternoon/Good evening all those kind of greetings...**

**Honto: Really(?) **

**Mou: Geez **

**San: An honorific used for respect, mostly used for politeness (isn't that right Chotarou? Shishido-san TTwTT) **

**Sama: An honorific one level higher than san, so it means GREAT respect (*snort* I capitalized it L D) **


	5. The Competition pt 2

"And we're back, we have clear skies and our participants are really fired up about the race, even the refree is, isn't that right, Ryuzaki Whatever your first name is." Snore "Yep, she's really fired up."

"Akira-kun, shouldn't we wake her up if she's going to be the referee? That would cause trouble if she wasn't awake, I'm pretty sure a fight would break out or something and that would be bad, violence is bad, I'm with Oishi-san on that subject, I-,"

"Anyway, the race is about to start, the three are all lined up on the edge of the side and Oshitari-san from Hyotei just recovered the passed out Marui and Jirou who were both floating in the pool for some reason, anyway the match will begin once the referee calls go."

…

…

…

"Etto, Referee?" Snore…

"READY SET GO!" Everyone looked over shocked at Tezuka who had yelled from his seat.

"Tezuka! You spoke! You actually spoke! Well I mean you yelled!" Everyone was so awed by his prowess that they didn't even realize Ryuzaki sensei said 'mou' instead of 'go'.

"GO!"

"GO! SHE SAID GO! GO ATOBE! GO!" The three jumped. RYOMA ATOBE-SAMA SANADA FUKUBUCHOU OCHIBI That's mostly the only thing you could hear. Akira just sounded like . Shinji covered his poor sensitive ears and ducked for cover under a table.

Ryoma was actually laughing from how fast everything went so he kept swallowing water and choking on it, but he didn't give up, he kept going faster and faster, every time he saw the two get ahead of him he just pushed harder. Get your minds, OUT OF THE GUTTER!

Sanada was swimming like a dolphin he even formed like one, people could have sworn they saw a fin on his back.

"Tarundoro! Tarundoro! Tarundoro!" He would say every time he came up to get air.

"Ore-sama! Ore-sama! Ore-sama!" Atobe would yell every time he came up to get air.

"Karupin! Karupin! Karupin!" Ryoma would yell every time he came up to get air. The three got to the pools edge and pushed off it to turn around and go back.

"It's…. obvious….. Ore-sama…. Is about…. To win…" Atobe said when his head came up from the water. The three swam faster than motorboats and their ears were engulfed In water and the noise of cheering from the sides.

"AH, the three are almost to the end! Who do you think will win Shinji?" Kamio yelled above the noise and looked over at where his mumbling friend was supposed to be, "Shinji?".

"Sanada-san," Shinji replied, Kamio turned around and saw the boy underneath the table and sweatdropped.

"Well why do you say that?" Shinji just pointed ahead, Kamio turned around wondering what he was talking about and saw Yukimura holding his hand in the air in victory. "N-Nani! I missed it? Aw man." Kamio shook his head before running up to meet the three.

"VICTORY!" Akaya yelled while laughing and holding on to his Fukubuchou. Ryoma closed his eyes and raised his hand up to pull down his hat only to feel air, smacked his lips and walked to go find a soda machine to get a Ponta.

"Ore-sama demands to know how he came in third place, it doesn't make any since tch, come Ore-sama's followers let's go to Ore-sama's _clean _pool, he feels filthy and needs a shower."

"Sanada-san Sanada-san, how do you feel about winning?" Kamio yelled before putting a water bottle up to his lips as if it was a microphone. Sanada blinked a little disturbed that he was on 'TV'.

"He knew he could do it, Genichirou is over confident." Yukimura said in the camera.

"Yeah, it's easy peasy lemon squeezy for him." Kirihara broke in still beaming.

Tezuka twitched, why did this kind of thing always happen to them? First thing they're actually being kind of normal and then everything goes awry. Tezuka then thought 'whatever I'm leaving' and left the pool Fuji following close behind and seductive smile on his face.

And once again, Ryoma was taking the loss pretty hard, but he became a little happier once Moomoo came home with him and stayed as they both played with Karupin together, of course he wasn't actually going to admit that though.

And Rikkai had a small celebration to congratulate Sanada on winning, which of course contained cake, even though Marui ate practically all of it while getting drunk off of sugar, Niou poking Akaya with a stick making him cry, Yukimura bonking Niou on the head with a random dough roller that came out of nowhere, and Sanada crying inside wanting to remind them that this was supposed to be a celebration for _him_ all well at least no one caught on fire.

"FIRE!" Jackal screamed at the top of his lungs. Oops, spoke too soon.


	6. White Board

**Yay! Now we're spending time with Hyotei~! How exciting. Anyway I do not own Prince of tennis or Hyoutei/Hyotei (I'm not really sure what the actual correct way spell it since people (including myself) spell it different ways so, if you see it spelt one way and then another way in the story please don't get mad ^-^') Anyway, one with the chapter!**

It was another normal and 'exciting' day in Hyoutei but things turned for the worst once Atobe walked into the clubroom to be awed by his powerful and rich aura, as soon as he walked in he blinked but before he could have his royal Atobe Keigo fit by asking what was going on Oshitari interrupted him before he could get an even bigger headache.

"Gakuto found a whiteboard outside his house, brought it here, Jirou went to the store and bought dry erase markers so they've been on the thing all day." The great monkey king looked up once again and saw Jirou drawing a heart on one side and on the other Mukahi was drawing what looked like a deformed Oshitari.

"Yuushi, Yuushi look, I drew you!" Gakuto yelled before moving back a little to study his work proudly.

"That's nice, Gakuto," Oshitari said not looking up from his book, he just turned the page, Gakuto would have frowned and complained that he didn't even look at it if he actually saw that he didn't.

"What are you drawing, Jirou-senpai?" Chotarou asked, he would have said the usual Akutagawa-senpai but Jirou insisted that he called him by his given name. Jirou smiled and quickly hopped back to show his work to everyone.

"It's my flag, for Jirou land." On the board was a flag that was drawn in green with a heart in the middle, it was wavy so it looked like the wind was blowing it. Gakuto made a 'pfft' noise before running up to him.

"Why a heart, draw a tennis ball." Gakuto said before grabbing the eraser and erasing the little drawing in the middle of the flag causing Jirou to complain saying that, that was the best heart he's ever drew in his life and it's gone now. Gakuto just rolled his eyes and proceeded to draw a tennis ball but stopped in mid air.

"Hmm, what's wrong Mukahi-senpai?" Chotarou asked going into worry mode.

"Um… how do you draw a tennis ball?" Shishido who was across the room spit out the water that he was drinking.

"You've been playing tennis mostly your whole life and you don't even know how to draw a tennis ball?" Shishido asked mockingly before getting up and running to the board.

"Something tells me Shishido was just waiting for something like that to happen just so he could draw on the board also." Oshitari muttered quietly while still reading his book.

Shishido ran up and snatched the green marker out of Gakuto's hand before savoring the feeling of the marker burrowed into his fingers before finally taking the top off (Yes, Mukahi didn't realize the top was back on) and firstly drawing a green circle. For some reason, everyone in the room was fascinated and wanted to see, well except for Atobe and Oshitari, The blue haired boy was too stuck in his book to really care (even though he kept stealing little glances here and there), and Atobe was far too great to be interested in some commoners white board.

Shishido already drew two lines and was now coloring the circle in green. He finally finished and stepped back to admire his work.

"That's A plus material right there," He said smiling a little.

"Are you kidding me, it looks like a croquet ball!" Gakuto said, well yelled. And anime anger sign appeared on Shishido's head as he started to argue with the acrobatic midget (no offence to Gakuto-kun).

"Baka, what are you talking about, that is clearly a tennis ball!" Gakuto laughed wickedly then.

"In your dreams, you can't draw for your life." Shishido was about to go off on him then before Chotarou interrupted and pulled Shishido out of the room to cool down. Gakuto smiled once again before picking up the marker that got dropped onto the ground and started to draw a circle on the board, two lines, and then colored it in. "There now_ that's_ a tennis ball!" Gakuto said proudly.

"But, that looks exactly like Shishido's." Gakuto shook his head.

"No, there's a difference, mine is actually a tennis ball." Everyone face palmed. "What?"


	7. Five star Rikkai

**YAY! This time we're spending a little time with RIKKAIDAI FUZOKU~! MWAHAHAHA, In this Rikkai has gone to America (because they can) and they're staying at a five star hotel! YAY Rikkai!**

**Disclaim: Anyway I don't own Rikkaidai because if I did I would make them appear in the anime WAY more than they actually do and also make them do a lot of crazy things in it*starts cackling like an Inui on a sugar rush* Anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

It was the holiday and Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis club regulars were spending it 'very' wisely, they were in America, why? Because they can be that's why, because they're Rikkaidai. The eight regulars finally got to their hotel, a five star I might add. Niou actually suggested to go to America because he knew poor Akaya couldn't speak it well, he wasn't evil he just liked to laugh at other people's misery(also at the people who seemed confused at what the young boy was trying to say).

The eight entered the hotel and Akaya and Marui were the only ones who were running around in awe at its size and how fancy it was, Yukimura smiled calmly at the two while Sanada (brick man) looked like he was about to bite their arms off.

Yukimura finally turned around and looked at the rest of the group after calming down the two energetic boys and now, which made Sanada cry inside, the two were clinging onto Yukimura in a hug not caring at the staring people. Well why would they care anyway? I mean come on they're Rikkaidai.

"Anyway, as you may already know, we have to split up and have separate rooms, even though this is a five star hotel they don't have a room big enough for all of us… and I can see Genichiroh is silently thanking Kami-sama for that." Everyone turned towards their fukubuchou and he froze up, coughed and then turned his back on everyone.

"Anyway, I guess you're saying that we all need to separate, right?" Everyone looked at Akaya.

"Well dur, brat, that's what Mura-buchou just said, gosh you're so-," Niou started but got interrupted by the look that came from Yukimura that said 'it's fine, just stop being mean to _my _Aka-chan'.

"Yes Akaya that's what we have to do." Akaya beamed then stuck his tongue out at Niou.

"Yay, then I want to be with you, Mura-buchou." Akaya said happily, his devil side still back in Japan terrorizing the freshmen at their own homes, how you may ask? Well this is what the freshmen think 'well it's nice to be away from the scary Kirihara ah, no more torturing… wait a second, he'll be back, he's not gone forever! NO!' then they burst into tears.

Anyway, back to the regulars, Sanada was now standing over Akaya silently thinking 'no you can't be with Yukimura because I am, not you _me _so leave Yukimura-san alone and go away.' But instead of saying anything he just looked at Yukimura hoping that he would see that he wanted to be with him. Thankfully he noticed 'Sanada did a back flip inside and started singing the song that he heard on the way here 'we are family' but of course, he would NEVER physically show it.

"Well Akaya, Genichiroh is already sharing a room with me." He then heard Niou make a small irritated noise in the background and say 'figures' but he just ignored it. Akaya pouted and gave him the deadly innocent whimper. Unfortunately, Yukimura was far used to it but he didn't want his little Aka-chan to be upset. "Well I guess you could share a room with us also, I believe there are two beds in there." Akaya beamed once again and started hopping around as Sanada died a little inside.

"A-Anyway, for the rest of you Marui and Jackal share a room and Niou and Yagyuu?" brick man said as stoic as he could possibly be, "Okay now that that's settled let's go." Everyone started towards the elevators, well except for one who opened his eyes and looked kind of hurt. He coughed to get their attention causing them to turn around. Their eyes widened for a second and then the sound of hard laughter filtered through the air from Niou, Akaya, and Marui of course. Jackal and Yagyuu were apologizing as were Yukimura and Sanada.

Well Yanagi didn't hold grudges but he was still hurt that they forgot about him, he just ignored the seven and walked towards the elevator. It looked like he was in his own room tonight.

***Sniff* I feel bad, I don't dislike Renji or anything so it's nothing like that, I don't really know why I did that, here I'll make a good ending for poor Renji-kun TT_TT. (It seemed funnier when I thought about it I guess I just forgot what happened that made me laugh randomly in front of everyone)**

"I don't know what happened, Sadaharu-kun; they just sort of forgot about me, I had not predicted this with my data there was only a 14.890332940 percent chance that they would forget about me."

"I see, well you could always borrow my Inui juice deluxe super remix for payback…"

"Aa, demo, you do realize that my captain is Yukimura Seiichi right?" Yanagi heard a sigh at the other end.

"Well, there is a 92.29174032 percent chance that they will do something good to make up for it, unless Rikkai is actually evil…" Yanagi chuckled.

"We may send at least 89 people to the hospital each year in tennis, and we have a few maniacs on our team but we are certainly not 'evil'." There was a small mumble on the other line that sounded like a sarcastic 'right…' Yanagi just ignored it though. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Sadaharu-kun, tell Seigaku I said hi, I'm guessing tomorrow morning." The two hung up after saying their goodbyes and Renji continued writing something down on the piece of paper, don't ask what it was because not even Renji himself knew.

As Yanagi wrote, a bang on the door disturbed him; he sighed and turned in his chair before getting up to open the door.

"Yes?" Akaya stood at the door looking up; he just walked on in and sat down on the chair he was just sitting in, Yanagi shrugged to himself before closing the door then walking over to the bed to sit down.

"What's this, Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya asked looking at the piece of paper he couldn't help but laugh at how strange it was though '_Sanada in a skinny, eew how gross DX well it would probably look great to the girls but… for me it's just wrong, keep your clothes __on__ Genichiroh-kun._" Akaya was now rolling on the floor in laughter imagining what would happen if Sanada saw the paper. "What was that about, Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya asked between laughs. Renji just shook his head.

"What are you doing in here, Akaya?" Akaya stopped laughing a little then sat up to look at him.

"I came to stay in your room, you'd probably be so bored and lonely, I know I would, I hate being alone so just came to stay with you." Yanagi smiled a little before patting the bed to gesture him to come over.

"I'm not a dog, Yanagi-senpai." Yanagi just laughed a little, this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**YAY! Renji-kun had a good ending~ TTwTT *cries tears of joy* Anyway, yay this chapter was actually pretty long I guess :D. (Unless Word lied to me once again and it's actually going to be short once I post it -.-)**

**Fukubuchou: Vice Captain (Yay Sanada, isn't he just irresistible? It's like you just _have_ to irritate him and break that stoicness of his to make him go 'KYAAAAA 100 laps!' XD)**

**Aa: Yes**

**Demo: But**

**Oh yeah and I wonder what Sanada would look like in a skinny…? Hmmm, it's one of those things you just.. sort of think about yanno?…. XD yeah I'm weird**


	8. Chotarou's Advice

It actually _was _a normal day at Fudomine, key word 'was' but unfortunately a certain Seigaku regular just had to ruin it by coming over just to tell Kamio something extremely pointless that made the two break out in an argument. Can you guess who that Seigaku regular was? That's right, it was Tezuka.

No I'm just kidding, it was actually Momoshiro Takeshi, anyone who got that right get's a free cookie and a Monkey King plushie, anyway Momo had come to the Fudomine courts, once Shinji Ibu saw him he winced and went to go hide Kamio in some random bush then tell Momo that he wasn't here today. Alas it was too late and Kamio had already spotted the intruder and went to confront him.

"What are _YOU _doing here!" Kamio yelled causing people to turn their heads and Shinji to mentally facepalm (Shinji mentally face palms since he's too cool to actually do it), anyway, Shinji then ran up to stand there to chain both of them up then throw them in a closet somewhere off in Arizona if it got too out of hand.

Kamio was growling like a Pitt Bull right then as Momo just stood and smiled a smile that said 'I'm too awesome to get scared' even though he was quivering just a tiny, _tiny, _bit inside. He then looked back and saw a white cap behind a trail of bushes.

"Echizen get over here, Slowpoke." There was a sound of a sigh and then a 'mada mada dane' before the young prodigy came out from behind the bushes, and immediately Shinji walked up to him to rant.

"Hello, Echizen kun, there's no stopping Kamio now, but just in case things get out of hand do you want to help tie them up and throw them in some closet off in Arizona somewhere?" Ryoma just stared and gave him a weird look then said a simple 'sure' then rolled his eyes as he heard the blue haired boy continue rambling.

"Anyway, I'm here because one day we, meaning Seigaku, went to the pool and that day I ran off, because I had to get my head cleared of those Jirou and Marui guys, anyway later on that night I ran into Chotarou who was with Shishido at an ice-cream shop, now even though I don't really know them I liked to be liked by everyone so I went up and said 'hi'." Momo stopped talking. Kamio just stared then, was this it? Was this what he wanted to tell him? What a waste of time! Right when Kamio opened his mouth to rant Momo interrupted him.

"But that's not it Echizen-kun, grip tape makes up my life, I love it as much as Mr. Moomoo." Ryoma choked on the Ponta that came out of nowhere at what he said.

"As much as who?" He asked before wiping the liquid from his mouth. Shinji looked over at him and blinked.

"Hm, Mr. Moomoo? Oh, how embarrassing, well yes now that you already know Mr. Moomoo is my stuffed cow, he's so cute, I love him very much, Kamio gave him to me, and he's mine." Ryoma just shook his head.

"Anyway, that's not the point; the point is that at one point in the conversation Shishido started yelling at me for ruining their date." And right then somewhere in Hyoutei Shishido and Chotarou sneezed at the same time. "But unfortunately, that's not the point either,"

"Then will you get to the point already?" Momo then gave him a look that would have made Kamio laugh if he wasn't so irritated.

"I was getting to that, anyway sometime during the conversation Chotarou said, I should learn to love my enemies, so here I am, even though it's becoming kind of hard to love you." At that point Kamio's right eye twitched and his mouth flew open, and also at that point Shinji looked like he was about to kill someone, he quickly ran up and snatched Kamio away from the 'perverted peach'.

"How dare you, Kamio has no feelings for you so go away and never come back." Shinji said and gave him a terrifying look that would have made Fuji and Yukimura cry from fright. And then, somewhere in Seigaku and a US hotel Yukimura and Fuji got a chill up their spleens but of course they covered it up by casually dancing a little.

The Ponta loving brat laughed a little at how angry Shinji got and the two's look of shock, poor Moomoo-senpai, he was going to see that face in his dreams.

**Aw man, talk about Shortness TT_TT Man, well whatever these are just… drabbles I guess you could say (even though it's more than 100 words) but whatever, it doesn't matter I guess… does it? No it doesn't… *Shifty eyes***


	9. The Christmas Spirit!

It was almost Christmas, which was kind of hard to believe since it seemed like they were just in the pool just a few days ago, but whatever. Now usually Christmas wasn't that big in Japan but for the Seigaku regulars they were practically hopping everywhere they went with big goofy grins on their faces. Well except for Tezuka, he just mentally did that, if he really did that it would just be weird (poor Tezuka).

Fuji pulled the scarf tighter around his neck to try and stop the laughs threatening to emerge from his throat although it was getting extremely hard to do so as he watched Momo and Eiji run around the courts dragging Echizen along while throwing up shiny sparkles and putting lights and other decorations on the fence.

"Moomoo-senpai let go!" Echizen yelled, although everyone else stopped calling Momo by his new 'nick name' it stuck on Ryoma and he wouldn't give it up now.

"Yadda, you have to help us decorate whether you like it or not!" Momo yelled before stopping for a second then throwing green sparkles on his face then starting up again, Ryoma started sputtering, trying to get the sparkles out of his mouth.

"Moomoo-senpai no Baka" Ryoma said, but Momo either ignored him or just didn't hear him. Fuji's smile widened once he saw the 'big, bad buchou' step in through the gates.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, and Kikumaru, thirty laps now," Tezuka yelled, stoic as always, even though on the inside he was yelling 'OH YOU MADE THE COURT SO PRETTY PATS ON THE HEAD PAT, PAT, and PAT!' But of course he wouldn't let that ruin his stoic aur- "Go away Fuji." Tezuka said before Fuji even took two steps towards him.

"Mou, why are you being so cold today, Mitsu-Kun?" Fuji said from across the court making it hard for people not to give them odd looks, I mean it's pretty suicidal to give Fuji or Tezuka odd looks. "Aren't you in the Christmas Spirit?" Fuji would have started dancing a little but Tezuka turned around and walked out making Fuji run after him.

On the inside Tezuka was chanting "RUN RUN RUN! _IT'S _ON YOUR TAIL!" but instead Tezuka just picked up his pace but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough as Fuji jumped on him from the back and practically choked him as he tried to hang on for his life.

"Etto, I don't think you should be throwing sparkles on the courts, it might distract everyone from practicing." The mother hen of Seigaku said while coming up behind them.

"Mou, Oishi, we're just spreading the Christmas Spirit!" Eiji said while moving over to glomp his best friend.

As soon as Eiji let go of Ryoma's right arm he tried to break out in a run but Momo just held him back from going anywhere, ignoring his protests.

"Let go, Moomoo-senpai!" The cocky brat yelled as he ran around in a circle like a chicken caught in some kind of trap, his arm flailing wildly making it very hard for Momo to hold in laughs.

Fuji came back through the gates a pout look on his face not noticing the people who finally gave up on their objections and were giving him odd looks. Fuji saw a twirling Ryoma and walked over to join the 'dancing'.

"What are you guys doing?" Fuji asked as he came over.

"Oishi and Eiji are discussing whether or not they should keep throwing sparkles on the ground and putting up decorations while Echizen is trying to get out of Momo's grip and Momo is laughing at him for doing so." Inui came out of nowhere and said while writing in his book.

"Ah, I see." Fuji replied trying hard not to laugh once again, he just pushed everything down and laughed awfully hard inside.

"Oh and Momo and Echizen just fell down onto each other and Eiji put a gold crown on Oishi's head and declared him king of the clubroom until tomorrow." Fuji let out a chuckle. He continued writing down in his little green book, "It seems that everyone is so excited they don't really care how they act on the outside world, even though it comes every year."

"Well it is a very nice holiday to celebrate I believe, better than Valentine's Day anyway." Fuji said as he continued watching the strange boys who were acting like idiots but were having too much fun to actually care. "Maybe you should have some spirit in you too, Inui, go over there and dance with them." At that point little sweat beads started pouring down the back of his head.

"I'd rather not." Inui replied causing Fuji to laugh a little again. Far away though, Tezuka's insides were doing the Macarena.

**Lol I know it's nowhere near Christmas but whatever I never actually got to write a Christmas fic yet so yeah I kind of wanted to write one, so the next few chaps will take place in a Christmasy time :D **

**Anyway I was actually listening to music to help me write this out unfortunately though I don't have any Christmasy music in my playlist right now (well except for 'Will ~very merry winter mix~ by monkey king) so instead I just listened to Birthday by Aozu (since that's as close as it gets to a celebration that I have in my playlist) and Dan Taichi music (He's so cute, it's hard to ignore him since he's so adorable desu~ ^-^) anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. The Rednosed Reindeers

_St. Rudolf the really strange tennis players_

_Had a very unknown buchou_

_And if you ever saw them_

_You would even say 'wait a second, who is that again?' _

_All of the other tennis teams _

_Used to laugh and call them names_

_They never let poor St. Rudolph _

_Play any tennis games_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_

_Syuusuke came to say:_

"_Yuuta with your cute baby face"_

_Won't you come and cheer for Seigaku?_

_Then all the tennis teams loved them (Not Mizuki though)_

_As they shouted out with glee (Not for Mizuki though) _

_St. Rudolph the pretty good Tennis players (not Mizuki though)_

_You'll go down to our Christmas party._

"Aniki, what is this?" Yuuta asked staring at the paper in his hands as he tried not to crush it into a ball and throw it out the window.

"It's your Christmas present, Yuuta, don't you love it?" The blue-eyed tensai replied happily.

"Will you leave Mizuki-san alone?" Yuuta yelled as he began to crush the paper.

"YUUTA!" Fuji yelled trying to get the paper out of his grasp before it could harm it, "this is a work of art, and not to mention it's absolutely true, no one cares about Mizuki." Yuuta twitched.

"That's not true, how can you be so cold Aniki?" He looked over at the picture of Mizuki on his desk, actually surprised that his older brother hasn't tried to burn it yet.

"But Yuuta, he stole my beautiful younger brother away from me, of course I'm upset." Yuuta frowned at his brothers words. "Besides, that little rat is an annoying pest that must be destroyed!" Yuuta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "All human kind depends on me to take him out, BLAST HIM OFF INTO OUTER SPACE!" He made what he said really dramatic as he jumped onto the bed and started flailing his arms everywhere.

"Aniki, get off my bed!" Syuusuke looked down at his brother and frowned a little.

"It's fine Yuuta, you'll agree with me one day and join me and Yukimura on our quest to destroy the little roach A.K.A Mizuki Hajime." Fuji jumped off the bed and went to his room to most likely start planning Mizuki's death for trying to pull his younger brother into his aura of evilness.

Yuuta just stood there, a bemused expression on his face before face palming but then realized something really important.

"Wait, in your song or whatever that was, at the end, are you really having a Christmas Party?" Yay Christmas parties.

"Of course Yuuta, and guess what you and your team will come as." Yuuta blinked, come as? As in cosplaying or something? Then he remembered the song.

"Oh no…" St. Rudolph the red nosed reindeers, people will sure get a kick out of that…

**Yeah, that Rudolph parody of Rudolph was like, awesome (*sweats nervously* Yeah I know it sucked but whatever XD I really REALLY wanted to make this, it's been in my head for a while but I couldn't think of any actual good Lyrics so I just put anything together, don't kill me I too like St. Rudolph, even though I can't remember half their names except for Duck boy, half twin, Younger Fuji, Purple plum(Mizuki) and…. Yeah… XD) **

**Actually to be honest I kind of like Mizuki, he makes me laugh XD He's so weird x3 But then again I like almost every character in the Prince of tennis series (except for Sakuno and Tomo though -.-) I even kind of like Higachuu (not in the actual anime and OVA's (They're jerks in there) but they're kind of funny in Another story XD the pillow fight and fly I mean oh and when they were trying to trick Seigaku xD…) TEEEZUUUKAAAAA! XD**


	11. Atobe the Frozen

"SNOW!" The excited acrobatic from Hyotei yelled as he ran pulling his doubles partner Oshitari into the park looking like an excited dog on a leash. He let go and ran over to go make a snowball.

"Tch, so lame," Shishido commented before he looked over and froze when he saw Chotarou bending down also making a small snowball in his hands, he looked up smiling at Shishido but then saw his shocked face and frowned a little before putting the ice down.

Atobe stood tall like always trying to make himself look great for the picture Kabaji was about to take of him.

"Remember Kabaji, this picture has to turn out perfect for Ore-sama's holiday picture album, so nothing can mess this up, also make sure it catches the snow along with Ore-sama, not that the snow makes Ore-sama look good, Ore-sama makes the snow look good."

"Usu." Atobe was standing tall and proud, looking awfully good indeed, Kabaji was ready to snap the picture, center…. Center.

"Oi, Monkey King," Atobe twitched, but then something unexpected happened.

"ARRRAAHHH!" He jumped up and started shaking out his shirt, the sounds of laughs coming from all around him, well except for Chotarou and Kabaji, but we all know they were silently laughing. "BRAT!" Atobe yelled back, "What did you do to Ore-sama; I (O0O I? Yes, Atobe is _really _mad.) Demand to know, Kabaji! Help, the brat poisoned my back!" Kabaji ran up and grabbed Atobe and picked him up before beginning to shake him to get the snow out causing more laughs.

"Please put Atobe-san down," Chotarou said above the laughs and snickers, worrying for his buchou.

"KaAbAAjIi," Atobe said shakily before getting dropped onto the ground landing on his feet but slipping a little of course.

"This is your entire fault!" Atobe said pointing dramatically at the cocky Seigaku brat. "You're just jealous that I beat you in that pool race." Echizen rolled his eyes, fist of all, no he didn't Echizen came before him, he then made his famous 'tch' noise before turning away and sticking his hands into the pockets of his white hoodie with a picture of a Ponta in the middle.

"Whatever."

"Hmm, and what's this, Ahn?" Monkey said while going up to him and pointing at his hoodie. Ryoma just slapped his hand away before he could touch it causing Atobe to go into a fit, he gasped WAY over dramatically "H-he batted Ore-sama's beautiful hand away." He then slumped down to the ground and just stared into nothingness.

"Ah, now you've gone and done it brat." Mukahi said coming up from behind him and staring at his buchou. "Yep, he's out cold."

"Of course he's out in the cold… we're outside…and it's snowing…" Jirou's sleepy voice came as he slept on a bench nearby.

"Jirou-senpai, you shouldn't sleep out in the cold like this, you could get a cold or you could freeze." Chotarou's voice chirped in as he walked over to try and wake his senpai up and maybe take him home to sleep.

"Tch, whatever I'm going home." Echizen turned around and was about to start back before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no you're not this is your problem and you're going to fix it." Mukahi replied pulling him back. "Isn't that right, Yuushi?"

"Yeah." Oshitari said impassively, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"See? Now since it's your fault, we don't have to take him back you do, so have fun with that." Mukahi said, "RUN GUYS RUN!" Immediately everyone broke out in a run, well except for Chotarou and Jirou, Shishido just grabbed Chotarou and started dragging him behind as Jirou suddenly woke up from the yank from Chotarou and was running like crazy thinking that they were getting attacked or something.

"Oh yeah, and don't leave him there, we need him for the finals." Echizen barely heard Oshitari yell in the distance.

"Mada Mada Dane." He said amongst himself, he looked down, Atobe was still frozen and was just staring, he wasn't doing anything else, not moving, not blinking just staring at nothing. Now, Ryoma wasn't all that cold, he wouldn't want to be responsible for giving someone a cold; of course he would feel bad. So he dragged, yes dragged, Atobe to his house, just hopefully he would be better in a short period of time and would leave. But of course this was Atobe Keigo we're talking about and with him, nothing was actually that simple.


	12. Christmas at a US Hotel

**We'll see what happens with Monkey King and the Seigaku brat after this**

**Warning: Contains Rikkaidai on Christmas day.**

Far away from Japan in a US hotel, people were running out of the hallway for their lives speeding into their rooms or downstairs to the lobby. Why you may ask, because the regulars of Rikkaidai were…. Dramatic pause… Spending Christmas there! Eek.

Anyway, the hallways were now cleared up so of course Marui and Kirihara automatically thought that it was okay to run up and down the halls like adorable morons making Sanada to stalk them while yelling angrily.

Yukimura smiled at the Christmas decorations all over the hotel, lights and others and then there was the big tree in the middle of the lobby, it seemed like everyone was so full of cheer it made him happy, he sighed contentedly as he sat down, he would have to take this opportunity to relax since he knew it wasn't going to stay for long.

Just then the door opened and in came Renji and brick man (who had given up the wild 'adorable moron' chase) and sat down on the bed next to Renji.

"That's it, Yukimura-san, just like I had predicted before we came here, I'm not going to make it… I'm going to die here because of these morons." Yukimura chuckled.

"Aw, come on Genichirou, they're just having fun." Sanada scowled his expressionless self gone, now that he was with his 'true friends' (even though they always prank him when he falls asleep at slumber- I mean, MANLY sleepovers).

Sanada was about to say something else before the door burst open and a very angry Niou waltzed in.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He yelled angrily.

"Hmm, what is it Niou?" Niou started huffing and puffing then.

"Don't blow my house down, Niou." Yukimura said while a slight chuckle in his voice. Niou looked over at him confusedly but only for a second then went back to huffing and puffing.

"You know what, I just walked into the brat's room and guess what he was doing!" the three blinked (and Renji opened his eyes just for a split second) "Yep, you guys guessed right!"

A small blush appeared on Sanada's face (but of course you couldn't see it).

"I WALKED IN THERE AND THERE HE WAS EATING A CORN!" Silence. Blink. More silence.

"Huh?" Yukimura asked.

"That's right; he was in there eating a corn, a corn on a stick!" A small chuckle came from Yukimura.

"Niou, I believe the 'corn on a stick' is called a corn on the cob." Niou snorted a little.

"Whatever, I walked in there and he was eating a freaking corn!" Renji sighed. "See follow me I'll show you." Yukimura got up quickly wanting to see the 'corn'.

Once the four got in there they of course saw Akaya in there stuffing his face corn flying EVERYWHERE he had yellow all over his mouth and teeth. At that point Yukimura couldn't hold and he started dying a little inside as he laughed at the blushing boy with corn all in his mouth.

"See, you SEE! He's in here eating a corn!" Niou yelled as he kept swing his arm towards the boy then having his arm fall back to his side. Sanada then had to resist the urge to punch himself in the face to get knocked out so he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Niou looked over and gave the younger one the evil eye. Renji chuckled.

"I swear, only those two." He said while shaking his head a little while chuckling here and there.

:DXDD:DX:DXD

It was now the best part of Christmas, which was…. EATING! The hotel had a large buffet down in the lobby and of course Marui was at the dessert table and had a plate full of desserts that was over the regular portion for an elephant.

"I think you have enough sweets, Marui." Jackal said as he came up beside him staring at the hill of sweets wondering how all that could fit on a little dessert plate.

"Of course not Jackal, it's the holidays and school was stressing me out so I deserve to just let loose." He said happily. He then reached up at the top of the mountain and grabbed a piece of cake before stuffing in his mouth, he chewed swallowed then stared. At that point Jackal gave a worried look towards him before he saw Marui lean over sniff his shirt give a weird look then continue eating the food. Well let's just say Jackal was a little freaked out by that action. And let's also say Yukimura was VERY glad he turned his video camera just then to catch that, he then laughed.

And also somewhere across the room Niou was glaring at Akaya who was eating another one of those deadly corns.

D:DX:DXDD:DX

It was now present time; Akaya was running around like an insane football player on crack while waving his arms in the air wondering if he should streak just to freak everyone out or not. Niou was burning all the corns he could find in the fireplace and Marui was still eating the sweets from lunch time while running along with Akaya every chance he got but stopped every time he dropped a cupcake, mourned for it, stop mourning looked around and if no one was looking would stick it in his mouth quickly.

Of course nothing could get past Yukimura and he saw it a few times and would laugh wholeheartedly each time.

It was now time to actually open the presents that were piled in Sanada and Yukimura's room (because of course you couldn't trust Marui, Niou, and _defiantly not _Akaya to keep presents) and Sanada was practically hyperventilating because way too much was going on at one time. Marui got a present that was for him jumped up and down a little and ripped the paper off and made anyone who saw the action flinch at how rough it was and started thinking not to make Marui mad because that could be their necks he was tearing (yes tearing, not breaking).

He then gasped and started jumping in joy at his present which was a little pink stuffed fluffy dog and jumped over to Yukimura and practically jumped on him causing everyone to stare in jealousy.

"Thankyouohit'ssooocute!" Marui yelled happily completely sugar high.

Then Akaya was opening his present he had a big grin on his face but instead of him even having to rip the wrapping paper it practically unwrapped itself not wanting the same thing happen to him that happened to his buddy Carol. Once the wrapping paper was off (no one wondered how Akaya took the wrapping paper off without touching it, Akaya didn't wonder how the wrapping paper came off by itself) He was now curious about the small box in his hands, why was it so small? He didn't want anything small.

He opened the box but all off a sudden he started to beam, he then took out a purple colored rubber ducky.

"A RUBBER DUCKY, NOW MY BATHS WON'T BE AS LONELY ANYMORE!" That caused a few round of coughs from the others in the room (except for Yukimura and Niou and Marui who were too busy laughing).

The sound of wrapping paper sounded through the room then as everyone else opened their presents there were sounds of content with their presents, little whispers of 'thank Kami-sama' that nothing had popped out to try and steal their eyeballs or anything, then there was also little noises that was like 'what the heck is this crap?' (Mostly from Niou, Marui, and Akaya who would get scolded for being so rude).

Example: Niou opened one of his presents, it felt kind of heavy and he was really curious, maybe it was a box of good movies, but then his frown got lower (if it was even possible, I mean his frown was pretty low right now).

"What the heck is this? Who gives someone else a freaking dictionary on Christmas?" That caused a few laughs.

"You should read it Niou; I mean come on, "Akaya's eating a corn"?" Niou scowled before throwing the dictionary overboard causing Akaya to cry since it landed on his foot. Niou was then grounded until the trip was over.

**EEEE RUBBAH DUCKEHS~! XD**


	13. Two Dorks and a Cat

**Hey everyone, today Ryoma and Atobe are going to go out riding Llama's while eating rice crispy treats :D **

**Random Pedestrian: No they're not!**

**D: Well I don't own Prince of Tennis or any characters they all belong to Takeshi Konomi, yes he even owns the random Pedestrian… he's so lucky… Anyway please enjoy! Stupid pedestrian ruining my wonderful plans… *starts to Shinji mumble***

'Baka Monkey king, akireta baka (hopeless baka/idiot)' thought the whining Seigaku prodigy as he roughly carried Atobe up to his house. 'My arms, they're going to quit on me any moment now!' thankfully enough he finally got to his house and placed Atobe down onto the floor.

"Mreow." Came Karupin's soft greeting as he ran up and rubbed against his legs. He then looked over curiously at the strange person before him, didn't he blink? Then Karupin started to wonder, is he dead? Did Ryoma-chan kill him? No he wouldn't do that. "Mreow." He mewed again before pawing at his leg.

"What's wrong Karupin? Did baka Oyaji forget to feed you?" Ryoma huffed and left to go check his bowl, for Nanjirou's sake of not wanting to get bickered at it better have been filled.

Karupin watched as his master walked away, he then looked towards the strange object again, it's not moving so it either is not alive, or it's just some kind of dummy. Boy was Karupin right about that; the 'object' certainly was a dummy (no offence to Atobe-sama). Karupin walked over and jumped on Atobe's leg and started walking up.

"Karupin, your bowls are filled, is something wrong?" Ryoma asked from inside the other room, he came out right to see Karupin give a terror filled yowl as he jumped ten feet into the air, touched the ground and ran off and Atobe wake up from his stun and was now in a fit of rage, he was thrashing his arms everywhere while saying some unknown angry words.

"WHERE IS ORE-SAMA, HE DEMANDS TO KNOW THIS INSTANT!" Ryoma had an urge to grab Karupin, his tennis equipment and the picture of Momo, Kaido and him and run for the hills. But he calmed down and walked over to Atobe before bonking him lazily on the head. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ORE-SAMA? HE COULD HAVE YOUR HAIR CHOPPED OFF!" Ryoma sighed; it was then when Atobe calmed down a little and looked around.

A brat plus a commoner home plus cheap furniture equals, he was in Ryoma's house! Atobe then had an urge to find the brats domain and search through everything and see what kind of items he could find.

"So this is the Seigaku brat's commoner home, Ahn? Well where's your room?" Ryoma blinked, was he serious? Did he honestly think Ryoma would take this Monkey king to his room? And what was with the sudden change of attitude? First he was trying to break anything he could get his hands on and now he was calm and curious, Mr. Boss Monkey was weird.

"Mada Mada Dane, you were frozen so I brought you here and now that you're unfrozen, go home." Ah, right to the point, whatever Ryoma just wanted him out, he did scare Karupin so Atobe was pretty lucky that he let him by with that one.

"Hmm, you brought me here? So the brat actually does have a heart." Ryoma twitched, he had a heart, he may not use it that much but that didn't mean he didn't have one.

"Baka monkey king, go home." Atobe frowned.

"No, Ore-sama is your guest so you should treat me with respect." Ryoma rolled his eyes before walking away to go get something to attack him with. As Ryoma walked away, Atobe decided that he was just silently saying 'okay whatever, do what you want' so of course he walked upstairs guessing that's where the brat's room would be.

He got upstairs and began looking around while a certain Seigaku regular downstairs was looking for him also.

"Ah, Ore-sama has a good feeling about this door, he shall now open it." And then viola, inside was of course like Atobe's instincts said, was the brat's room.

"Baka monkey king," Echizen said as he walked quickly up the stairs, doesn't Atobe know when he's not wanted around, well of course not because Atobe always feels that he's wanted, that's just how he is, what a humongous ego.

"Look brat!" Atobe yelled from his room, Ryoma angrily stood in the door, his eyes then widened as he saw the little stick in between Atobe's fingers.

"Give that back, It's mine!" Ryoma yelled before running in there trying to snatch the object away.

"Ore-sama found it first!" He yelled before taking the wrapper off, he hasn't had a sucker in a long time.

"NO, MooMoo-senpai gave that to me!" Atobe blinked, who? Anyway that didn't really matter, Atobe wasn't that cold hearted.

"Fine here you go brat." Ryoma snatched it away and glared before carefully putting the wrapper back on.

He looked around before spotting a drawer and walked over to it.

"What's in here?" Who knew Atobe was so curious, Ryoma actually expected him to say, 'Ore-sama isn't curious about commoner items.' Atobe opened up the desk drawer and looked in before pulling out a cat toy and began to swing it around softly while smiling a little. "Commoner toys amuse Ore-sama." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"That's a cat toy Monkey king; it's for cats not humans." Atobe looked over at him before digging through the desk again mumbling something about cat's having their own toys. He then pulled out a paper.

"Well aren't you a smart one?" Atobe said looking at a paper with an A plus on it, he then pulled out another and snorted. "I take that back." He said as he saw the D.

"Give me that!" Ryoma said grabbing angrily for the paper. Atobe just snatched it away.

"No, you already took Ore-sama's lollipop away from him and he needs some kind of mementos to take home with him." Ryoma blinked.

"Why?" Atobe continued look through the drawer.

"Because Ore-sama likes to remember good moments from Ore-sama's life, and to do that he needs to take something to remind him. At least Jirou was nice enough to give Ore-sama a piece of chocolate even though he ate it." Uh oh, there came an amused snort from behind him, Atobe looked over to see Ryoma who looked like he was struggling hard not to laugh.

"Who knew…. That the great Atobe…. Was such…. A DORK!" At that moment Ryoma started laughing while clutching his sides and bending down, Atobe twitched a little. How dare he call the great Atobe-sama a 'dork'.

"No, it is obvious that you are the dork, I mean come on, who doesn't steal things from people's house to keep as a memento? It's obvious that you are the dork."

"Yeah, _I'm _the dork" he replied and started laughing once again.

"I know, that's what ore-sama said." Ryoma just laughed harder, at that time Karupin came in and was looking strangely at his amused owner. What was wrong with him? Maybe the strange man had drove him into insanity, Karupin then had an urge to go and nibble on his ankle. Karupin walked up and cleared his urge by nibbling him just a little causing Atobe to scream and fall over only to catch himself on the desk. That only made Ryoma laugh harder tears were now flowing down his face and his stomach was in pain.

"I-I have- I have to go sit down." He said walking over to his bed then falling out on it. Atobe looked over and blinked.

"E-Echizen?" Atobe said, Karupin mewed curiously, "Oh great, look cat you killed him." Wait _I _killed him? Karupin wanted to bite his ankle again but decided against it, it was then when they heard a light snore come from the other. "Ah, he's just asleep, well I guess Ore-sama should go then. You're lucky cat, you got to be bestowed of my wonderfulness." Karupin would have rolled his eyes bought fought the urge to and just jumped onto Ryoma's comfortable bed and walked up to his chest. "Well so long kitty, Ore-sama shall see himself out." Karupin just sighed, that man was really strange, he then heard footsteps, a door close, and then silence before drifting off to sleep.

"**Retarded grin", be awed by the greatness of Ore-sama, those two really can be dorks can't they? And Karupin is just made of awesomeness ^/-/^ **


	14. Tezuka's Winter of Confusion

**Disclaim: I don't own Prince of Tennis they all belong to Tanaka Kohei x3 I-I mean Takeshi Konomi :D **

Tezuka was just sitting in his room, silently enjoying his hot chocolate- his wonderful hot chocolate-when all of a sudden the noise of pebbles on his window disturbed him. He got out of his chair and walked over to his window and looked out to see "Surprisingly" Fuji and Eiji standing there staring up at him.

"What are you two doing?" He asked his voice deep and emotionless as usual once he opened the window.

"Fujiko and I are going to visit someone, come and join us!" Eiji yelled up to him, Tezuka just stared and walked back over to his chair ignoring the two.

"Saa Tezuka, it's rude to not reply to your friends." Tezuka would have jumped if he wasn't the stoic buchou he was; he looked behind him to see Fuji. How Fuji got up there so quickly he would never know.

"Come on Tezuka, it will be fun, and it's good to get out of the house." Tezuka mentally sighed, it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to finish his calm moment with just him and his hot chocolate, he loved hot chocolate too which made him want to cry, but of course he stoic exterior would not allow that.

"Fine, but it's going to be a quick trip." Fuji would have laughed if he actually didn't know how to keep his cool.

"Okay then, a _quick _trip." Tezuka certainly did not like the way he said that but got up anyway. If only he knew what he was about to get himself into.

_- Fact 1 and 2: Fuji is a ninja and Tezuka LOVES hot-chocolate, remember that…_

It was now almost the end of winter and Christmas break and Kamio and Shinji were walking to their buchou's house to give him a little Christmas visit.

"It's really cold, I wonder how Akira-kun feels, it's freezing out here but it's almost as if he doesn't even notice it, I can't help but notice it, it's freezing and kind of hard to keep going since I keep tripping on snow, how do I trip on snow anyway? It doesn't really make any since, since snow is just un-melted water. I-,"

"You're not tripping on snow Shinji, you're just tripping on the roots and sticks that buried beneath the snow, I already told you stop dragging your feet." Shinji stopped, blinked, continued then started mumbling to himself once again.

"He just interrupted me, how rude-," Kamio just chuckled a little at the mumbling boy then looked down at the snow covered ground. Believe it or not, Kamio felt like twirling and dancing, he loved the winter time and he absolutely _loved _going to Tachibana-sans house in the winter time. It was always so warm, and it _always _made him feel right at home (which is mostly the reason Tachibana _always_ has trouble getting him to leave).

"I wonder if the Tachibana household has baked yet. If not do you think they'll let us bake? I've always wanted to bake with Akira-kun and Tachibana-san I bet it would be fun… and dangerous, maybe I should re-think that, what if Akira-kun decides to listen to music while baking and his ear things (yes 'ear things') falls in, or what if Akira-kun decides to listen to music and he doesn't hear the timer ring and he leaves the stuff in there and the house catches on fire, or what if Akira-kun-,"

"What, wait a second Shinji, why is all of those worries about me." Shinji looked over at him without any emotion in his face.

"You can be really careless at times, Akira-kun." At that point Kamio's right eye twitched. "Remember that time you forgot you put your bento in your seat and sat on your lunch? I had to pay for your food, why? Because I'm a good friend to Akira-kun, but it's not like he just takes, he gives to me too, Akira-kun is so nice." Kamio looked away then as he felt his cheeks starting to get a little warm.

"Shinji, shush." Shinji's mouth fell open dramatically then.

"Is Akira-kun mad at me? What did I say?" even though Kamio was blushing then he couldn't help but smile a little at his blue-haired friend.

_- Fact 3 and 4: Kamio LOVES Tachibana's house and Tachibana weeps a little when Kamio invites himself over, remember that…_

_Bang, Bang, Bang! _

"There's a doorbell you know." Tezuka said while pushing up his glasses a little.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Fuji replied chuckling a little.

"You should listen to Fujiko, Tezuka-buchou, he's always right." Tezuka held back a sigh telling himself that if they were in some kind of strange anime a theater would drop down and Fuji would be up there bowing as Eiji stood beside him clapping all the life out of himself.

"Tezuka, Tezuka?" Tezuka blinked coming out of his thoughts and looked over to see… wait a second what? Tezuka took his glasses off and started rubbing them before placing them back on the bridge of his nose, they were still there…

"Tezuka, are you okay? You don't look well. Maybe you should come in side." The two honey brown haired boys said while pointing in the door. No, there certainly were not _two _Fujis standing before him, one was bad enough, is he still in a thought bubble?

"Tezuka, we have hot chocolate inside, would you like a cup?" The two Fujis asked sweetly, behind him Eiji was giggling like mad, Tezuka—who now lost all the saneness left in his body—nodded his head slowly and waddled inside while mumbling a little to himself.

_- Fact 4: Tezuka was mumbling something about pugs, remember that…_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Oh, hello you two, come on in." Tachibana said while moving out of the way so Kamio and Shinji could get in his house, he then silently prayed to Kami-sama that Kamio wouldn't break anything.

"Tachibana's house is really Christmasy, I wonder if he got the decorations from Seigaku because some of them look oddly similar to the ones I saw there, I wonder if they shopped at the same place-" Tachibana sweat dropped a little and looked around for Kamio who was staring at a plate with little Christmas trees and reindeer on them.

"You know Tachibana-san, I think Ishida has this same plate at his house, or is this actually his?" Tachibana sighed, it was always like this the first few minutes when they visit him, they just have to look around and see if there's anything new.

At that moment Ann came downstairs about to inform her big brother that she was about to go out to see some friends when she saw the two older boys.

"Ann-chan," Kamio said smiling a little, Shinji stopped talking to himself and nodded towards her.

"Kamio-kun, Shinji-kun, how are you?" Ann asked smiling a little.

"We're fine Ann-chan," Kamio replied for them both, "um, where are you going?" Ann huffed.

"It's rude to ask people where they're going, Kamio-kun, but if you must know I'm going out to see my friends," Ann then looked to her big brother, "And nii-chan, why don't you act more welcoming? Make yourselves at home, go ahead and sit down, Nii-chan will get you a drink." Ann then walked towards the door, "Won't you, Nii-chan?" Tachibana stared at her then just nodded, "good, I'll see you two later, bye-bye." Tachibana wanted to fall in an anime fashion then but collected himself and started towards the kitchen.

_Fact 5: Tachibana doesn't know how to be a good hospitable person which makes the room awkward, remember that…_

Tezuka was now sitting down nervously on a red couch, holding a blue mug who was screaming from the pain Tezuka was placing on it. He was staring uncertainly across from him at the 'two Fujis'.

"Tezuka, is your mug empty? Would you like some more hot chocolate?" The two Fujis asked simultaneously. Tezuka nodded and stretched his arm out.

'Wait a second, which one should I give it to? Well they're both Fuji so maybe they'll both get it at the same time, wait, do they move at the same time also? I can't remember, should I just put it in the middle and make it so whoever gets it first is the one to get me some more, but what if they start arguing, then again that would be a stupid thing to argue about, surely Fuji wouldn't argue over something like that… but then again he did argue with his little brother over 'space'." Tezuka stared at the two not daring to make a move. 'Well the Fuji on the left seems rather eager to get it for me so maybe I should give it to him, but then what if the one on the right get's jealous, but then again that's a pretty stupid thing to get jealous about… wait, but then again-,"

"Tezuka, Are you okay?" The two asked together, Tezuka nodded a little and just placed the mug on the table; the two Fujis looked at each other and then looked over to Eiji who was sitting surprisingly quiet in the chair beside them. "Eiji, would you get Tezuka some more hot chocolate." Eiji blinked and sighed; he wanted to be lazy but took it and got up anyway not wanting to taste the wrath of Fuji.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou," Tezuka said looking at Eiji. Well at least some of him was still there.

"Saa, Tezuka, are you enjoying yourself-," The two Fuji's got interrupted with what they were about to say when the Fuji on the left snorted and started laughing causing the one on the right to glare at the other.

"S-Sorry, Syuusuke." The one on the left said while clutching his stomach I can't keep it up anymore!

"How can you not? We've only been at it for less than ten minutes, how can you give up so quickly?" Fuji would have attacked him if he wasn't so good with his self control.

"B-Because, I could tell that Tezuka is just slowly cracking out of that Stoic shell of his a-and, I just accidently imagined of what it would be like to see him like that and it m-made me laugh." Fuji sighed and Tezuka blinked, he didn't like that he didn't know what was going on. Fuji opened his eyes and was about to slap the other Fuji on the head before they heard the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" The Fuji on the left said before getting up ignoring the mutter of 'well of course you are it's your house.' That came from the Fuji on the right before he got up too, Tezuka just trailed a long behind them because he had no idea what was going on and was more confused than a person with amnesia who just woke up in a movie theater (what kind of example thing was that?).

The Fuji in the front (who was the one on the left) opened the door—without looking out I may add (gosh, kids these days)—and frowned once he saw the shivering acrobat at the door.

"Finally nya!" Eiji said while running inside, "I got locked out and have been ringing the doorbell for over an hour!" The Fuji from the left side and Tezuka blinked.

"But Eiji, you just left about… five or more minutes ago." Fuji from the right said chuckling a little.

"How'd you get locked out anyway, you just went to get some more tea." Eiji sneezed loudly then and rubbed his eye.

"I saw a kitten outside in the backya-," Everyone perked up a little wondering why Eiji suddenly stopped, "hold on nya," He then reached across the screen… somehow and pulled it so everything looked foggy and there was a warm Kikumaru standing in the kitchen looking out the window. "Now as I was saying, I saw a kitten outside in the backyard so I ran outside to go and rescue it from the cold nya." Tezuka would have rolled his eyes but unfortunately his coolness was slowly coming back to him. "Tezuka-buchou, get your descriptive thing out! You can't have what you were about to do if this is a flashback!" Tezuka blinked then, "Tezuka-buchou you did it again!"

"This might take a while," The Fuji on the right said calmly, "We better let Fudomine have some more time." He then reach across the screen and pulled to show a little house with snow around it.

_- Fact 6: Fuji and Eiji can make real life an actual anime, remember that…_

Shinji and Kamio (and Ishida who surprisingly came a little while afterward) were now in the living room sipping at their hot chocolate looking really comfortable while Tachibana stood in the kitchen glaring at them all for no reason what-so-ever, he likes to have his space and he can't have it when everyone constantly comes to his house.

"I've been wondering how Tachibana-san has been for the past few days, hopefully he hasn't been tripping on snow like I have, Akira-kun told me that I wasn't tripping on snow but I'll prove him wrong hmm actually I should have proved him wrong on the way here by moving the snow out of the way to show that there were no roots or sticks, that would have made him realize that I am a tennis tensai, even though that doesn't really have anything to do with tennis…" The other three boys sighed.

"Well, even though Shinji's constantly mumbling to himself, at least we're together… a-and get to listen to it," a small chuckled, "together." Ishida said smiling a little making Kamio face palm.

'My team is not normal…' Tachibana thought to himself, 'so not normal.'

_-Fact 7: Fudomine is NOT normal (but it's fine because their awesomeness makes up for it), remember that…_

By the time the arguing cat like boy finished arguing with that glasses man, the cat like boy was now sulking in the corner that he never got to finish his flashback since the Fuji from the right pulled the screen to go onto the other people who's using it.

And by the time the cat like boy was in the corner sulking, Tezuka lost all the saneness that was left in his body so he was now dancing in a tutu on the Fuji on the left's table as the two Fuji's videotaped all this happening a small smile on their wonderful faces.

"Thanks for helping me crack Tezuka, Saeki." Fuji from the left (AKA Saeki) nodded.

"It was worth it, plus I have nothing better to do, but thank you for letting me do this with you." Saeki replied smiling a little.

"Actually, I was going to ask Yukimura but unfortunately he's in a US hotel right now." Saeki would have fallen anime style if he wasn't the one who was holding the camera.

"Well, I feel loved." He said sarcastically. Fuji laughed a little then thinking how well this day turned out unfortunately if only Tachibana could say the same thing.

_-Fact 8: I really outdid myself on this chapter D;, remember that…_

Tachibana stood staring at the kitchen, he had went to the bathroom just for a minute and when he got back he assumed that they just thought to himself, 'hey, the old man is gone let's go bake something in the oven, it's not like he'll notice since he _is _an old man and all' well Tachibana certainly was _not _an old man, he could clearly see all the flour, water and other stuff on the floor and walls.

"T-Tachibana-san… IT WAS SHINJI'S IDEA!" Ishida and Kamio said at the same time while pointing towards the blue haired boy who was now blinking in confusion.

"You dirty boars." Shinji said quietly while looking away. Now it usually didn't take much to make Tachibana snap but he has got better at controlling himself but this… _this _was ridiculous! His face started turning red and for a second they thought they saw his hair turn into a blondish brown and saw glasses over his eyes as he yelled.

"ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND JAPAN!" and pointed out the door then the blur of Kamio Ishida and Shinji running out. Tachibana panted then, his team was certainly _not _normal.

_Fact 9: Remember that…_

**Wow… this certainly wasn't a drabble XD I don't really know actually, it's just I started writing it and couldn't stop haha all well I loves Fudomine X3 And all the other characters used in this. To be honest I wasn't going to put Saeki because that would be too Obvious but I couldn't find anyone else to play that part (I did think of Oshitari for a second but he has too deep of a voice XP) but what's funny is that I actually was going to use Yukimura and then I was like 'wow, that was stupid of me he's all the way in America XD' so that's why I put that little part in… well.. At least it's finished and it won't be bugging me anymore lol. **


	15. Paranormal Experiance

**Warning: This chapter most likely contains OOCness of the Kisarazu (awesome word… Kiss a razu… I wonder what a razu is *shot*) Brothers, so if you do not like the OOCness then don't read this chapter ;D.**

**Disclaim: I don't own nothin' I'm ashamed *cries* **

Since it was almost the end of winter and almost time to go back to school, Atsushi and Ryou were spending as much time together as they possibly could. The Kisarazu brothers were lying in Ryou's bed, both of them at the head of the bed staring at their feet and wiggling their toes here and there.

"You want to play a game?" Ryou said breaking the silence between them. Atsushi looked up in thought and moved his lips a little as if he were talking to himself and then looked out the window.

"Isn't it getting dark, it may take too long?" He asked Ryou just chuckled.

"Well actually I was talking about a video game, but we _could _turn the porch light on when it does get dark, I mean _if_ you want to play a match…" Once again Atsushi looked in thought.

"Nah, I'm still tired from today." They both nodded their head in agreement to that.

"Well then… what _do_ you want to do?" Ryou asked staring intensively at his brother.

"We could go to our 'secret place'…" Atsushi replied after a moment of silence the long haired boy blinked.

"You mean the cemetery? We haven't been there in like forever." Atsushi nodded.

"Yeah, and lately I've kind of had an urge to go." He said

"But it's getting dark," his brother gave an evil smile, "are you sure you won't get scared?" even though most people wouldn't even step into a cemetery, these two went because that's where they could always talk privately and share little secrets with each other, it brought each of them wonderful memories of when they were children still running around and playing tag and hide and seek.

"Of course not, there are no such things as ghosts…" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? Remember the Luigi Board?" At that point Atsushi burst into laughter.

"Y-You mean the Ouija board?" Ryou made a little 'pfft' noise then joined his brother in the laughter until they were both on the floor rolling around. Once they stopped and were just looking up at the ceiling with distant looks in their eyes, Atsushi decided to speak.

"Well let's go, it will be like the times when we were little and you made me bring my camera to see if we could find any heat motions with my camera." Ryou chuckled.

"Yeah, and you practically peed your pants." Atsushi glared.

"That's because you thought it would be funny to scream like you actually saw something." Ryou started giggling then as he tried to cover his face. "You're mean." The ribbon wearing boy laughed any though.

"Well let's go; now you got me in the mood to-,"

"In the mood?" Atsushi interrupted while laughing. Ryou looked back

"Of course, I'm in the mood for some ghosts!" He made a strange face before running out the bedroom door to go downstairs to tell their mom they were going to take a walk.

It was still a little chilly so the two had to wear their scarves and sweaters, they were now walking up a road that was covered in grass and dirt, no cement anywhere just nature surrounded them.

"Look, At-chan." Ryou said while spreading out his arms.

"What?" Atsushi replied a little coldly, not really liking his new 'nick name'.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled while running in front of his younger brother watching as the mist floated from the heat of his mouth.

"That's awesome." Atsushi replied then burst out laughing once he saw his brother trip and fall on a root and hurried to go help him up just to see he was laughing also. "That was smooth."

"I know it was wasn't it? You wish you had my awesome…. tripping skills." Ryou got up and realized they were already there.

"Hmmm, it seemed like it always took a lot longer to get here when we were younger." Atsushi observed while looking around to make sure it just wasn't a trick of the mind.

"That's probably because we had ADD when we were younger and always stopped and stared at things for no reason." Atsushi laughed and walked up the small hill to the cemetery to go sit on a grave. Ryou wasn't stupid though.

"I saw that At-chan!" Ryou yelled while pointing at his brother.

"Saw what? And will you stop calling me that!" Ryou fought the urge to laugh.

"You shivered! I saw you shiver a little from fright, its okay, we can go home if you want!" Atsushi's left eye twitched a little.

"I shivered because it's cold out here! Stop staring at me so hard, you pervert!" He then walked over to a grave, did a respectful bow and asked if he could sit on it before getting up there. "Hurry up, pervert." He called.

"Oh, yeah okay." He ran up and sat on the same grave as his brother making him twitch.

"Go find another grave, there's like twenty (or more) more, why did you pick _this _one_, _you're a pervert." Ryou looked around for a second.

"Hey, do you want to go see if those berries have bloomed?" Ryou asked.

"Berries don't 'bloom', Ryou." The two rolled their eyes at each other simultaneously then glared at each other…. Once again simultaneously before Ryou jumped off the grave and started walking down the hill to go see if there were any berries, Atsushi following quickly after him.

"Do you think the berries bloom in the winter?" Atsushi asked, "And why are we going this way, wasn't there berries back where we arrived, that's a lot quicker and less dangerous since we would have to go down that large hill." Then he thought a second, "Wait a second, are you trying to scare me or something?" Ryou laughed. "So you admit it!" Ryou rolled his eyes a little, "You can't scare me!" Atsushi yelled before running back to the graves. Atsushi closed his eyes and felt the cool air blow onto his face before opening again, he liked running, but then he stopped in his tracks and sucked all the air he could into his lungs.

"At-chan, what are you doing?" Ryou asked as he came up behind the trees, Sushi-chan (yes sushi x3) turned and stared at him.

"Nothin'" Ryou laughed at him for how stupid he sounded right then.

"Okay, well come on, I actually remembered that berries don't bloom in the winter." Atsushi glared.

"You _were_ just trying to scare me weren't you? And berries don't 'bloom' at all! You're evil. You pervert." Ryou smiled and walked on leaving Atsushi to think a little, 'Oh Kami-sama, what was that?' he thought thinking back to what he saw, it was a woman with a light rose colored dress on and a large light rose colored hat. Well it doesn't seem like it would be strange but it would be to you too if she was almost see through and disappeared the moment you saw her. 'Just breathe At-chan, I'm fine, I'm fine, it was just an illusion of the mind, just an illusion." Atsushi took a deep breath before walking over to his waiting brother.

"Took you long enough," Ryou said watching his brother with an amused expression, "What were you doing counting the dirt spots on your shoes?" for some reason Atsushi gave out a high pitched giggle then quickly cover his mouth with wide eyes before laughing out loud Ryou following in afterwards.

"Okay then." The two stopped laughing, stared, and then started laughing again, once again simultaneously.

After a while of just lazing around, talking about Mizuki, lazing around some more, making up random songs that had all the tennis players in the middle school tennis circuit, complaining about Mizuki, and playing with a couple of ants they found, the two decided to go home.

"Well we had a good time I guess." Ryou said quietly while looking down.

"Yeah, it was fun." A small silence, Ryou looked over towards his brother then.

"Hey, At-chan," Atsushi glared before replying 'what?' "Can I ask you something?" Atsushi nodded, "Um… well while we were up there and was complaining about Mizuki, well… I thought I saw something." Atsushi's insides froze a little, no, it couldn't be.

"Wh-what was it?" He asked smiling to hide the fear on his face and looking down.

"Well, I'm not sure, it looked like a boy in a baseball cap, at first I thought 'Uchimura-kun from Fudomine' but then I thought, what would he be doing here, not to mention it looked like he disappeared right when I saw him." Atsushi swallowed.

"You mean you saw it too?" Ryou nodded then grinned, but this time it didn't hold as much evil in it but more fear then anything.

"At-chan, do you think it was a ghost maybe?" The two stopped then, turned their heads and stared at each other before screaming and running away like their lives depended on it, their eyes turned into little sideways 'V's' and their mouths grew humongous, well let's just say they looked pretty abnormal. Atsushi grinned, but this time it didn't hold as much evil in it but more fear then anything,

"HELP ME!" Atsushi wailed while throwing his hands in the air little tears coming to the sides of his eyes, Ryou was just behind him laughing too hard to run as fast as his brother.

"Oh no, I'm falling!" Ryou yelled as he twisted his ankle a little (not that it hurt him) and plopped down onto the ground.

"N-No, get up!" Atsushi came back and started dragging (yes dragging) his brother to get to the safety of their home.

Once they got home they were both wildly panting (At-chan for running the whole way home without stopping once, and Ryou for laughing the whole way home without stopping once). They were now once again in Ryou's room and they both plopped down onto the bed breathing heavily.

"So," _pant pant _"you want to go again tomorrow?" Atsushi nodded a little.

"S-sure," Atsushi swallowed

"Well, you want to play a video game?" Ryou asked; Atsushi swallowed once again.

"Okay, but hold on, I need to change, I think I wet myself." _Laughter_.

**Tachibana-san's birthday was yesterday! (August 15) I wanted to write a story but unfortunately when I started writing it didn't turn out right and I was just like BLAAGH DX Haha poor Tachibana-san…**

**I had fun writing this chapter even if it was completely retarded :3 Anyway believe or not, this story was based off me and my best friend (except a did change a few things), at my grandparents house there's like this cemetery (not really large like… medium small sized maybe, it's our relatives…) anyway one time we actually saw those two ghosts (well actually I saw three (she didn't see the woman in the hat) but we saw the boy with the hat and another one) and we were freaked out XD it was fun because we ran faster than bullet trains and I fell at one point she didn't drag me back though she just came back after me and we walked the rest of the way since my muscles were screaming at me for torturing them XD *shot***


	16. Rikkai's Flight Home

**It is now time for the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars to go back to Japan, and we're lucky because we get to see what happens on the plane! :D …. Or maybe we're in danger…. :O You better put your seatbelts on just in case ;).**

Sanada couldn't believe it, he absolutely COULD NOT believe it, they were on the plane for just four minutes, just _four_ minutes, and already he had a headache that would put Chuck Norris in pain. He glared at Akaya who was angrily yelling at him in the row of seats across the aisle.

"Switch seats with me Fukubuchou, I want to sit with Mura-buchou! Get up, go away!" Some old man was snoring behind him; Yukimura was digging his surprisingly sharp nails into his thighs. Niou was making perverted jokes to some girl making her squeal and cry from fright while Yagyuu just reading a book not doing anything about it in the seats in front of him. He could hear Renji somewhere on the plane muttering to himself (beside Akaya) and Marui whining about wanting some candy or something sweet to eat then complaining anytime one of the members of the staff came up to him and tried to give him something that obviously wasn't sweet and Jackal of course wasn't doing anything about it (he tried failed and gave up, three times).

Let's just say, Sanada wanted to scream, he wanted to take the old man and throw him and Akaya out the window, he wanted to take Niou's rattail and tie it to… something, he wanted to stuff Marui in one of the bag compartments above him and leave him in there even after he got off the plane in Japan, and he even wanted to grab Yukimura's hand and take it off his thigh. But of course he couldn't do all that, why? Because the plane was already leaving and he couldn't stand up. (That doesn't really stop you from taking his hand off you… fraidy cat)

"Fukubuchou, get up! I want to sit with Mura-buchou!" It took every single nerve in Sanada's body to help him push down the want to stick a washcloth into his mouth.

"I can't so be quiet." Akaya wailed.

"Why not? Get up Fukubuchou, or… or…. I'll-,"

"Shhh!" Akaya blinked and glared at the old woman in front of him.

"Hey Lady-,"

"Kirihara!" Sanada yelled angrily causing a bunch of 'Shh's' to occur.

"Shut that guy up!"

"Control your child old man!"

"There's a 58 percent chance that people are completely irritated,"

"Look at his hair!"

"Get up Fukubuchou!"

Inside Sanada was screaming like a sugar high witch with nothing better to do, he glared at Akaya.

"Be quiet Kirihara, You're disturbing everyone." Akaya looked offended.

"How am I disturbing?" He then stuck his pinky in his ear and scratched making Sanada twitch a little, "Fukubuchou, you have no right to sit with Mura-buchou!" Sanada blinked, he had every right to sit with _his _Yukimura. So since Sanada was already irritated he decided what he really wanted to do was make matters worse by scooting closer to Yukimura and hugging him to just see The little devil cry, but he wouldn't do that, he had self control.

"There's a 75 percent chance that You will be able to switch seats in about… now." Sanada heard Yanagi say somewhere on the plane (again, next to Akaya), then everything was a blur after that, the next thing he knew Akaya was up in his face pulling with all his might.

"Get up Fukubuchou!" Akaya yelled in a demon like voice, "I'll destroy you! I want to sit with Mura-buchou!" Sanada got up, pushed him down before sitting down again, not missing the slap Yukimura gave him since the sudden movement made his wonderful hand fall off before sticking his fingernails into his thighs again. Sanada sighed, now he had a crying Kirihara next to him, a scolding Yanagi saying that what he had just done was very immature and Yukimura's fingers in him again (get your mind out of the gutter).

"Fu-Fu-Fukubuchou," An anger anime sign appeared over Sanada's head, but of course it just being Sanada no one noticed (Poor Sanada-san, No offence).

"Oi, Fukubuchou, just let the brat sit there, he's getting annoying."The very annoying voice in front of him emerged from the seats in front of him.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SIT HERE!" Sanada yelled causing Niou and Yagyuu to jump up not expecting him to yell, then there was some more sounds of shushes.

"Genichirou," Yukimura started as he gritted his teeth a little.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura-san." Sanada said quietly.

"That's not fair Fukubuchou, you got to sit with Mura-buchou when we flew to America, and I want to sit with him now." The boy just wouldn't stop.

"NO!" Akaya wailed angrily like a chimpanzee on crack.

"That's not fair!" He yelled again.

"ASPRIN!" Sanada screamed while looking up and groping the air.

"MURA-BUCHOU!" Akaya yelled while wiping the twin waterfalls off of his face.

"DATA!" Jackal groaned and stuck two cotton balls that appeared out of nowhere into his ears, when were they going to get to Japan?

"Fukubuchou, it's just not fair!"

"Yagyuu rub my back."

"No thank you Niou-kun"

"Huh?"

"I would rather not rub your back."

"Why?"

"Because-,"

"You're supposed to be a gentleman"

"That's right Niou-kun; I'm a gentleman, not a butler."

"Please, I would never ask a butler to rub my back."

"SHUT UP!" Once again they jumped, not expecting that. Sanada started grinding his teeth not noticing the dark aura that was coming from beside him.

"There is a 93 percent chance that Seiichi is getting very irritated, and another 95 percent chance that with all the regulars up here on the same plane Seiichi's fear of plane travel has gotten worse." Akaya looked over.

"Mura-buchou is afraid of planes?" At that point Renji opened his eyes for a split second and he gasped while putting his hand over his mouth, but once again, that was only for a split second so no one really saw him do it.

"You didn't hear it from me…" The brown haired data collector then stuck his nose back into his little book.

"MURA-BUCHOU! MUUUUURRRRAAAA-BUUUUUCHOOOUUU!" Akaya yelled (even though he's practically right next to him.) Sanada was about to yell at him and tell him to stop bothering Yukimura before he got interrupted.

"Yes, Akaya?" Yukimura asked smiling, Sanada frowned that wasn't fair.

"Is it true that you're afraid of flying?" Yukimura's smile disappeared for a split second but then awkwardly reappeared along with another dark aura, unfortunately only poor Sanada could feel it.

"Who did you hear that from?" Yukimura asked 'sweetly'.

"Yanagi-senpai." Akaya replied innocently.

"I believe you didn't hear the part where I clearly said 'you didn't hear it from me.'" Yanagi said quietly his eyes not coming off the page (even though he wasn't actually reading, he was just worriedly wondering what Yukimura would do.)

"Oh is that so?" Yukimura said, "Well it's true that I might have a small disliking to flying but I'm certainly not afraid of it."

'That's a lie, Seiichi.' Sanada and Yanagi thought in unison, but were smart and didn't say anything.

Yukimura turned around then—Sanada didn't miss the glare that was sent towards him—and once again stared out the window.

"I DON'T WANT CARROTS! DO I HAVE EARS AND BUCK TEETH? I'M NOT A RABBIT!" Marui yelled angrily at the flight attendant, "What is so hard to understand that I just want some gum or at least a cupcake?"

"Please be quiet sir, you're troubling the other passengers." The attendant said a small tone of anger in her voice.

"Marui, be quiet." Yukimura said, a little more than tired of hearing the pink haired boy.

'He should have brought his own gum, I told him to stop at one of the stores that he airport held so he would have some, Tarundarou!"

"Okay, Mura-buchou." He then fell asleep leaving Jackal to stare at him with a small sweatdrop on his head.

"You're annoying Yagyuu." Niou said angrily since he wouldn't scratch the part of his back that he couldn't reach.

"I would say the same thing." Niou blinked then started laughing, Yagyuu realizing his mistake, blushed.

"You mean you would say the same thing to me right?" Niou stopped laughing and blinked, "But that actually wouldn't make since either, because then it would be like you were telling me that you think you're annoying…" Niou ignored the discussion though and just continued snickering.

Sanada sighed, this was not going well he was now sitting beside Renji while watching Akaya hugging Yukimura, yes that's right _hugging _him he glared at the younger boy.

"There is an 85 percent chance that Genichirou doesn't want to sit with me, and I must honestly say I'm a little upset." Sanada looked over at him.

"No it's not you Renji, it's just that it's my duty to protect Yukimura and I can't do it all the way over here." Yanagi grinned.

"Who actually made that your duty?" He asked a little amused.

"Well of course, I did." He then chuckled

"Whatever you say, Genichirou."

Now the conversation between Yagyuu and Niou _was _about Yagyuu's mistake but now somehow turned from his mistake to Tezuka.

"I seriously believe the reason Tezuka never talks is because he's going through puberty and he doesn't want anyone to hear his voice squeaking." Niou said snickering at the thought of Tezuka's voice squeaking. And then somewhere in a room in Japan Tezuka sneezed which caused him to spew his hot chocolate everywhere. (Poor Tezuka-san)

"I highly doubt that, if you heard Tezuka's voice you would already know he went through puberty." Marui said jumping into the conversation. When he woke up no one actually knows.

"'I highly doubt that'? That doesn't really sound like you, Marui." Niou said.

"That's because it was going to be Yagyuu's line but the author changed it…" The airplane got silent.

"What?" Niou asked while scooting away from him a little (even though he wasn't exactly near him).

"It's true, there's someone that we don't know who's controlling us and making us… I like bacon." Niou blinked and even Yukimura was staring at him with confusion on his face.

"Okay, someone didn't take his meds today." Niou said

"No it's true! The auth- I have a pet grasshopper and his name is Fred." Marui said ending his statement with a toothy grin but then replacing it with a look of fear. Jackal face palmed.

"When are we getting back to Japan?" He asked himself, the world may never know.

***Cackles* I know, weird right? But I had to get them back somehow ^-^ *Whispers* I actually wanted to put in a lot more for this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long and strange so…. :/ Don't be mad at me if you wanted to see more though *flails arms around* I sorry.**


	17. Click

**I don't own Yohei or Kohei Tanaka they belong to Tanaka… I mean Takeshi Konomi XD **

'_I like llama's' _= **equals writing (meaning the little things and the italics and yeah. Now give me an award for the best description for that ever XD) **

**And in case any of you don't know or haven't got it down yet.**

**Yohei: Older twin, dark hot pink hair.**

**Kohei: Younger twin, long blue hair. **

The twins from Josei Shonan were sitting in their room talking to each other in silence… wait what? Talking to each other in si-, but how? Yohei wrote something down on his piece of paper and held it up for his younger brother to see (oh that's how).

'_Hanamura-sensei can be really weird at times, don't you agree, Kohei?' _Kohei giggled quietly (A manly giggle) and leaned down to write down his reply before holding the paper back up.

'_Yeah, and it's as if Shinjou-san has a thing for her, it's kind of gross.' _Yohei snorted a little as he tried to keep himself from laughing out loud causing Kohei to struggle from laughing once he heard the strange noise. They were playing their usual game where they had to send each other messages on pieces of paper but had to stay quiet because if they made any noise or laughed out loud they lost. It was then that their manly giggles were interrupted, by a small noise.

Yohei's eyes grew serious and his laughs quickly subsided, he then started looking around the room before bending down to write something down on his paper.

'_Did you hear that?' _Kohei nodded and looked around a little also, then bent down once again.

'_It was kind of like a clicking noise, don't you think?_' Yohei nodded back before getting up off the bed and walking towards where he believed the noise was rising from (which was a little table behind Kohei's bed). Kohei then got up also before walking quickly over to his brothers side while grabbing onto his arm.

The clicking noise started getting louder and they realized that it was coming from a CD cover that was lying on Kohei's table. The two looked at each other and gulped, Kohei was about to say something but remembered the game and kept quiet.

Yohei placed his hand on the CD cover and was about to turn it up before stopping once he felt his younger brothers hand on his shoulder, he then turned to talk to his brother in silence (they can do it because they're awesome).

'Are you sure you want to do it?' Kohei.

'Of course.' Yohei.

'But what if it's something big that's under there'

'What big thing can fit under a CD cover?'

'I guess you're right.'

'I know I'm right.'

'No need to get cocky.'

The two glared at each other for a second before looking down at the CD cover again. _Click….. Click…. Click._ Yohei put his hand back on the CD cover and quickly picked it up, it was then when they saw something black on the table. What was that? They both got a little closer to see what it was In it jumped and flipped in the air causing them to torture their lungs once they screamed their hearts out. They ran towards the door still screaming loudly but unfortunately tripped and flipped over Yohei's bed landing on the floor.

"Wha-what was that?" Kohei said while brushing the blue strands of hair out of his face.

"I'm not sure," He sat on his knees and peered over the bed, "hold on I'm going to go check." Yohei declared while standing up and moving cautiously towards the table.

"Be careful Yohei!" Kohei screamed loudly even though his brother was just in front of him. Yohei nodded and continued towards the table.

Once he got over there, he made a little 'pfft' noise like Amane from Rokkaku makes then started laughing which made a curious Kohei get up and run over there.

"I-It was just a beetle." He said while laughing Kohei blinked and stared at the little insect before frowning.

"I hate creepy-crawlies…" that statement just caused his brother to laugh more. The blue haired boy sighed before walking over to sit on his bed and grabbed the white piece of paper with right on it and held it up for his brother to see.

'_You lost the game.' _It said, Yohei frowned then and walked back over to his own bed.

'_You did too…' _They then decided to quit that game and enter a game of glaring, whoever stopped glaring first lost.

A thought then occurred to Kohei later on that night when he was lying in bed, Yohei never did get the beetle out of the room there was then a loud scream that emerged from his own mouth once he felt something crawling on his foot.

**Eh… I don't really like the ending, sorry that this chapter was short but you know, it's just a chapter with a bug nothing much you can put to make it longer hope you liked it anyway ^-^.**


	18. The Sleepover

Ryoma wasn't actually sure what went through his sempai-tachi's heads at times, most likely because most of the time they usually did stupid pranks that were made with no common sense at all or something else that was just totally ridiculous, but those little stupid scenes and 'plots' don't even compare to what was happening now.

For some reason that Ryoma will never know, three of his sempais decided that it would be fine to show up randomly at his house with sleeping bags telling him that they were spending the night. So now, the young tennis prodigy was on the floor glaring at the intruders in his room, Karupin resting in his arms as the three others looked at him with smiling faces.

"What gave you the idea of spending the night at my house without even telling me ahead of time?" Ryoma asked still glaring and petting Karupin's soft fur.

"Saa." The brown haired tensai replied happily yet calmly.

"Mou, Ochibi, aren't you happy to see us?" Eiji asked pouting a little.

"Yeah Echizen, you should really treat your sempai with more respect." Ryoma felt his eyebrow twitch a little, he should treat them with respect when they just showed up at his house without warning? No, Ryoma didn't think so.

There was then a silence in the room as Ryoma observed them a little watching as Momo looked around awkwardly, Eiji was bouncing a little and Fuji was just… he was just being Fuji. (Meaning he was just sitting there with a smile on his face of course -shot-.)

"Mou, Ochibi you're being boring." Eiji wailed before falling backwards so he was lying down.

"Then go home." Ryoma replied coldly.

"Well that was really rude, Echizen." Fuji said with an amused smile on his face.

"I don't care, I'm going to bed," he got up and started towards the bed before freezing when he saw the stares coming from the three older boys, it made chills go up and down his spine, with those older boy hormones who knows what they would do to him while he was asleep, the thought disturbed him greatly, "you know, actually never mind, I'm not tired anymore."

"Hn, since when are you not tired Echizen?" Fuji asked with amusement.

"Since you guys are staring at me like hungry wild animals." Ryoma replied emotionless. That comment made Momo and Eiji snicker a little.

"Oh, what a terrible thing to think of us, we would never hurt you for it is our job as your sempai to protect you." Fuji said before getting up, "Our little Ryoma-chan."

"G-Get away, Fuji-sempai!" the youngest yelled before climbing up onto his bed for protection, meanwhile Karupin was trying to decipher the honey colored hair boy in front of him, it seemed his master was afraid of him, but at the same time he had a really cool aura surrounding him, Karupin wanted to look more into this guy.

"Hey Echizen, I brought my laptop, you want to see if there's any new games out?" Ryoma gave him the evil eye before hiding under his blankets.

"Oh, we're your guests; you're not being a very good host." Fuji said.

"You know what Fuji-sempai; you're really pushing my Ponta flavored buttons." Ryoma said from under his covers. That caused Fuji to laugh 'Ponta flavored buttons?' Really Ryoma?

"Hey, can I turn on your TV Ochibi? It sure is small…" Eiji said while crawling towards the TV with his arm stuck out to touch the small red button. Meanwhile Momo was already on his laptop eyes glued onto the screen as he played a little online tennis game. Ryoma's head poked out from under the covers then when he heard the little thumping sounds of the ball being hit. (P.S. Momo was starting to drool a little from concentrating so hard…)

Fuji then came up from the ground behind Momo and smiled a little.

"That boy reminds me of Ryoma, they look kind of similar, don't you think? Except he has brown hair." Momo nodded mindlessly as he continued playing the game both ignoring the yells of Ryoma who was now saying "What makes you think you can call me by my first name, Fuji-sempai?"

The only sound in the room then was the silent voices on the TV as Eiji stared brainlessly into the screen, also drooling a little as he concentrated. Echizen crawled over to see the screen with the words 'Mada mada dane' roughly emerging from his mouth.

Momo stared into the screen practically punching the button to return the shot, little beads of sweat were rolling down his face as he growled and made funny faces into the screen. Fuji chuckled.

"Don't have an accident, Momo." Fuji said But of course Momo didn't hear him.

"Go, go, go, go, GO, GO, GOOO!" He yelled angrily pushing the button, "DUNK SMASH!" He cried loudly ignoring the sounds of 'oh gross' as his sweat and drool fell on the floor and his legs from the excitement. "YES! I am the wonderful wonder boy!" Momo yelled almost throwing his laptop and ignoring Fuji who was trying to cover up a laugh at the name.

"Mada mada dane…" Echizen sighed like usual.

After a couple hours of screaming and trying to get Eiji's eyes unstuck from the TV (that wasn't just a saying, they seriously were stuck, somehow Eiji's eyes stretched out and stuck themselves onto the TV like on cartoons) the four were now on Ryoma's bed (because Ryoma couldn't push them off and they wouldn't leave) just talking to each other, as Ryoma was slowly falling asleep.

"I seriously think you should go to the doctor, Eiji-sempai, that's not normal." Momo said staring closely at his once again normal sized eyes.

"Your face isn't normal." He replied while pouting a little, his eyes were fine, geez it's like he's never seen anyone's eyes fly out of their sockets before.

"Anyway they're back to normal now aren't they?" Fuji said still smiling, but inside he was just a little creeped out, just a little though.

"Choooocolate…" the three blinked wondering what that meant, they turned their heads to see Ryoma's head resting on Momo's back drooling a little.

"Chocolate?" Momo replied.

"The chocolate…. It's goin' get me…." Ryoma said now turning a little. Fuji quickly put his hand over his mouth trying to stop the laugh that was emerging from his throat.

"Oh my, Ochibi's sleep talking!" Eiji yelled.

"We need…. to….. go paint…. The fence….," Ryoma said "Orange….. I don't like white…." The three were now giggling at what he was talking about.

"This surely is interesting, good thing I brought my camera." Fuji said as he started recording with the camera that came out of nowhere.

"D-don't….. have the….. pizza….. it's… llama's…. mom….," a small snore, "don't run across the lake…" By now Eiji was lying down his face red as he tried to quiet his laughs by pushing his face down into the bed.

"…..Circle…." Fuji tried not to laugh since he didn't want to mess up the video he was taking, it was a really hard task, but he was doing well so far but of course things just had to get worse. "Hee-hee, Ho-ho," yep that's right, the young Seigaku brat started giggling god knows what was actually going on in his dream, but whatever it was, it sure did amuse him. He was now rolling around laughing here and there.

"P-poor, Echize-." Fuji's talking got interrupted by his own hidden laughter; he placed his hand over his mouth and giggled (a manly giggle).

"Monkey king…. No…. baka…" He said he then turned and continued giggling, Momo had lost consciousness from trying to hold his breath so he wouldn't laugh, unfortunately his way of doing it was by burring his face into a pillow but forgetting to breathe so now he was snoring since he was asleep, and the pillow was on the floor.

Fuji was also getting a little sleepy (it was like 1:00 anyway, not sure what time that would be in Japan though -shot 2nd time-) so placed the video camera on the top of Ryoma's desk facing down on them so he could get anything that might happen during the night.

Eiji fell asleep with Karupin lying on his chest, listening to Ryoma blabber on and on about how he dropped snow down Atobe's shirt tired him, besides, he knew it was a lie, no one had the guts to actually do it (they didn't know about it… -shot for the 3rd time-) and Ryoma was smiling to himself just talking away in his dream, you better take a good look, you won't see that smile on for long once he realizes Fuji has been videotaping him and is most likely going to sell it to people like Atobe, Shinji Ibu, Yukimura, and Sengoku, for money, so remember if Fuji ever asks you if want to have a sleepover, he's most likely doing it for blackmail, here that Tezuka?

No, he can't, Why? Because he's too busy drinking Hot chocolate.

**Well I finished this chapter, I'm not sure if I like it that much or not, but I do know that I like that tennis game (it's called 'Tennis' XD) if you guys want to play just go to AGames. com and type in tennis (or go up and click on sports then tennis) it's a little complicated at first if you're not used to it (or that could just be for me XD) but it gets easier, after I finally won my first game I found out it was 10 min. and 39 seconds long XD **

**P.S. I one time actually did sleep talk and say 'Chocolate' lol my best friend was like 'um…. Okay then… XD' I also said 'Circle' because for some strange reason I had a dream that I was back in the third grade with my third grade teacher and she said 'what is this shape?' and pointed towards the board with a circle on it XD If you have ever slept talked before, tell me what you said, unless you don't want to that is... X3. snore... Llama's riding a surf board... *drools* -shot for the 4th time-. ^^**


	19. People Watching

**Gah! Sorry for taking so long to upload DX Well here you go, the next chapter ^-^**

It was a normal and lucky (keyword 'lucky') day for the luckiest tennis player in the middle school circuit, Sengoku Kiyosumi. He was now walking through the door of the mall about to go back home, he was in there searching for any new sport supplies he could buy and came out with new boxing gloves, grip tape, and a smoothie.

Sengoku then started walking towards his next destination, the park (it's always the park…) the orange haired boy had a smile on his face as he walked happily, skipping a little here and there while humming a small tune, It was a perfect day.

As Sengoku arrived to his destination he ran towards his favorite spot right next to the sidewalk and plopped down sighing with content as his bottom hit the ground. He set his stuff to the side and took another quick sip of his strawberry smoothie before setting it down in front of him and looking up.

Even though this little action may seem a bit odd to others, to Sengoku, this was his favorite thing to do, his favorite hobby, and that was called 'people watching'.

Sengoku just loved to observe how strangers did things and laugh at them when they did something that would definitely ruin their reputation if caught on camera when they thought no one was watching. Sengoku grinned as he searched for someone, unfortunately no one was around right now but he knew there would be at least someone.

Sengoku bent down and took another sip of the cold drink in front of him and distracted his boredom by twisting and turning the straw to have something to do other than just sitting there. It was then when Sengoku would have made a little angelic like sound with his mouth when he saw a figure coming towards his on the sidewalk.

The lucky boy quickly put his drink down and stared like an idiot at the person who was walking towards him, wait towards? Why was this figure walking towards him? It was then when Sengoku realized that this figure had a tennis racket, he also had black hair.

"S-Sanada?" Sengoku mouthed, Sanada Genichirou, _the _Sanada Genichirou who was one of the best tennis players out there? Was he coming towards him to play a match? "LUCKY!" Sengoku yelled but then remembered he wasn't alone, he saw the figure stop a little and look at him confusedly.

"Ah, you're Sengoku Kiyosumi, ne?" The figure said.

'This is Sanada? I thought he would at least have a deeper voice.' Sengoku thought to himself but immediately shrugged it off.

"Yes, Yes I am, I'm honored that you heard of me, Sanada-san." Sengoku said before giving the other a polite bow.

"S-Sanada?" The other said while blinking, Sengoku looked up.

"Yes, you are Sanada Genichirou right? From Rikkaidai?" The other stared.

"No," He replied making the 'no' long, "I am Fukushi Michiru." He stated proudly while pointing to himself. Sengoku blinked and stared.

"Who?" Fukushi fell anime style and twin rivers immediately flew down his cheeks.

"Fukushi Michiru, the captain of Ginka Middle school's tennis club." He said while standing up once again, Sengoku looked up and squinted his eyes a little in thought, "COME ON!" He screamed now completely annoyed.

"Oh," Sengoku started as he lifted a finger, "You're those people who were so scared about going against Seigaku you faked stomach aches," Fukushi practically passed out while standing up, "Yeah, Omoshiro(2) told me about you."

"They were not fake stomach aches we really were sick!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah, like a stomach ache can hit you all at the same time, that's very unlucky." The black haired boy twitched a little.

"It was not fake, our stomachs really did hurt… we ate…. Shellfish…" Sengoku chuckled at him.

"Who eats shellfish before a tennis match?" twitch. Twitch.

"Leave our ways of life alone!" He yelled angrily.

"How are those 'ways of life'?" Sengoku asked completely amused.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled causing Sengoku to jump a little thinking he would get attacked any minute now, "You don't know anything about me! You don't even know my name."

"Fukushi Michiru," Sengoku replied cockily, "and besides the main reason no one would know your name is because the only thing people see you as is 'those guys who faked a stomach ache to get out of a match with Seigaku'." Fukushi, after hearing what he said, ran over to a tree and got into his own little emo corner.

"That wasn't cool, that wasn't cool at all." He said his own little dark aura surrounding him; Sengoku laughed a little before walking over towards him and pulling a random baby rattle out of nowhere.

"Aw, it's okay, goo-goo, goo-goo gaga, who's a lucky little baby," Fukushi twitched again, "Who's a wittle baby waby? You are YOU ARE!"

"Go away; leave me alone to deal with my emoey thoughts…" Sengoku gasped.

"Aw it looks like it's time for somebody's nap, yes it is, yes it is~" Sengoku finished it off by making his voice into a little cutesy like baby voice.

"Get away from me you pedophile!" He screamed before getting up and running away, it was then that somewhere in a house a certain spiky haired power player of Seigaku sneezed.

"Oh what's wrong, Fuku-chan?" Sengoku yelled.

"That's it, I'm through with you, I'm not your child anymore! I'm putting myself up for adoption!" Sengoku gasped before falling dramatically to the ground.

"Fuku-chan NO!" He yelled while sticking his hand out towards him. Fukushi sniffed a little.

"I'm sorry Mother, I'm sorry I disappointed you." He said before also falling to the ground.

"No, no it's okay little Fukushi, I'll love you no matter what, you're my son, and you always will be." Sengoku said as he crawled over towards the black haired boy.

"Mommy~"

"Fukushi~" They then fell into each other's arms and cried together, ending the story in a happy yet confusing way.

"And that's what would happen if we continue this conversation." Sengoku said to a very confused Ginka tennis club captain.

"Um, okay then, I'm going to walk away now." And then he did, leaving the lucky tennis player alone to just stand there staring where his imaginary son used to be.

**Fukushi Michiru is the captain of Ginka if you didn't know or just didn't remember (they were like in the beginning of the series and never reappeared again) I don't know about you but I totally think Ginka is completely awesome, here I'll try to refresh your memory of them. Ginka was the school that made Sakuno pick up balls then freaked out when they realized they had to play against Echizen and faked stomach aches XD Yeah, they're totally cool X3**

**(2) This is what Sengoku calls Moomoo-senpai, It means 'interesting' I believe XD Correct me if I'm wrong :3**


	20. Gossip Boy

"You know what I've realized ever since I first got into the tennis club?" The redheaded acrobat of Hyotei asked as he casually walked into the clubroom of Hyotei Gakuen's tennis club.

"That you're a complete mentally challenged moron?" Shishido replied boringly wanting him to shut him up already so he could get back to his work. (He also interrupted Oshitari who was beginning to give Mukahi a lesson on how they wouldn't be able to know what _he's _realized since they can't read his thoughts).

"Noooo," Gakuto replied, rolling his eyes, "I've realized that whatever you say no matter what it is as long as it is a little gossipy to someone of another school's tennis club or even your own, the word spreads like wildfire across the middle school—and maybe even high school—circuit until everyone on each school tennis team knows about it, well maybe except for the person we're talking about." Mukahi grinned after his statement believing that what he said was A plus material, yet the great Atobe sighed.

"Of course, anything Gakuto realizes is something that's completely pointless that has no meaning to it." He said while rubbing his temples, Gakuto looked at him with an annoyed look yet with a hue of hurt in there.

"It is _not _pointless, it's very interesting information!" he then ran out with twin rivers that came out of his eyes flowing behind him.

"Poor Mukahi-san." Ootori said staring sympathetically at the tear stained floor where the red head was just standing. Hiyoshi sighed, why couldn't his Sempai be more normal, like him?

* * *

It was a dark and chilly night, Gakuto sighed as he walked down the streets, his head was down his shoulders were drooping, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his scarlet hair was covering his eyes, shading them so no one could see.

This state ladies and gentlemen is called 'depression' and just think all of this started over a small conversation about gossip. Gossip…. Gossip… the boy grinned largely, that introductory gave him an idea.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, Gakuto hummed as he basically skipped down the sidewalk ignoring the looks people were giving him.

"I'll do it, I'll show them!" he crooned happily as he skipped towards the most known place of gossip, he shook in content and excitement once he finally made it to where he was going. St. Rudolph Middle School. Gakuto grinned for the umpteenth time that day. 'Now, all I need to do is find…. Ah. Well that was easy enough.' He ran up to the figure that was known for his gossip. "Oi, you're Mizuki Hajime right, the one who is always talking crap about people?" the figure's eyes widened just for a second before he quickly pointed away to a guy with black hair and a purple ribbon in his hair.

"No, that's him over there!" He exclaimed. Gakuto looked over to the guy; that was him? Well he _did _remember someone saying that he liked purple, he shrugged a little before walking away not noticing the contented sigh that came from the other one as he quickly walked away.

"See, you see? I just can't believe this; I really just can't believe this, how could he just dye my headband without consulting with me first?" Yanagisawa who was listening to his friend complaining nodded in agreement.

"I can clearly see why you're angry, Dane." The boy holding a purple headband was about to angrily continue his rant before a tap on his shoulder interrupted him; he turned to see a boy with red hair.

"YOU'RE MUKAHI GAKUTO FROM HYOTEI GAKUEN!" Shinya screamed loudly.

"You _really _did not have to yell that, Yanagisawa-san." The tan guy who had the lips of a duck gave a small chuckle and the other just sighed, "What do you want?" he asked… a little rudely at that.

'Ah, he's rude, this _must _be Mizuki.' Mukahi thought, most likely not seeing that he was clearly irritated about something.

"Yeah, are you Mizuki Hajime?" Mukahi said sounding a little ruder than he had planned. He saw the person standing in front of him blink then quickly turn away to the other person.

"It's another guy who wants to beat up Mizuki." He leaned in and whispered to him.

"YOSH! START OPERATION, 'PROTECT MIZUKI SO HE WON'T GET BEAT UP AND WE'LL GET PAID 45002 P-M-S-H-W-B…" The black haired boy face palmed.

"Idiot, there's a reason I whispered that." Mukahi meanwhile had a confused look on his face and was trying to figure out what was actually going on.

"W-Wait, you're not Mizuki?" He said finally putting cow and cow together; Yanagisawa stopped screaming the life out of himself and stared.

"Oh that's why you whispered, you wanted to pretend that you were Mizuki and just wanted to tell me that the operation was in action… well that's nice of you, actually sacrificing your face to protect Mizuki and…"

"No I'm not, I'm Atsushi Kisarazu," He announced as a very large rock appeared with a statue of Atsushi standing on it with the words 'KISARAZU ATSUSHI' in big letters below it, "what do you need Mizuki for?" Atsushi said ignoring the talking boy behind him.

"Well I'm not going to beat him up or anything; I just had a favor to as of him." Mukahi replied.

"Oh, well then he's over there." Atsushi said while pointing towards the place Gakuto just left from, just to see an empty spot. 'Dot, dot, dot.' Atsushi thought to himself.

"Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" Mukahi asked dangerously while glaring at him.

"No, he was over there, ah well I have to go practice." He then walked away while pulling Yanagisawa along with him. Mukahi sighed, whatever he didn't need Mizuki he would just start a rumor himself.

"Nfu, I hear you need my help." Mukahi swung around to see the person he met earlier.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! I AM NOT AN IDIOT, sure I may have those certain moments BUT I'M SURELY NOT AN IDIOT." Mizuki flinched as he listened to the boy yell. "But yes I do need your help; anyway, I have something to tell you. It's very secretive but the person made me mad so I figured I would tell you even though I don't even know you." Mizuki blinked.

"That's sounds acceptable, so what is it?" Mukahi took a deep breath before waving his hand motioning him to come closer. Mizuki did and Gakuto stretched to whisper something in his ear, Mizuki smiled at his new information.

* * *

"Regulars and Buchou gather around, I have something important to share." Yuuta tensed at the older boys command and quickly spun around.

"Oh no, did Usagi (1) die?" He asked ready to start crying at the thought of his little rabbit friend dead.

"No, my dear Yuuta, I have precious news about a certain tennis buchou." Then there was a chorus of sighs and groans. "Hey, hey, this is great news listen, I have proof that Atobe Keigo of Hyotei has…. Back hair!" Everyone standing there stopped and stared at him.

"That's gross." Atsushi said calmly while pulling on his sneaker.

"It's gross, but true." He said.

"Well do you at least have evidence, Mizuki?" Akazawa asked as he started to wonder why he was actually becoming a part of this conversation.

"Of course I do." Mizuki said proudly before pulling a photograph out of midair of a picture of Atobe's back with permanent marker marks all over it to try to make it look like he had back hair.

"Agh, Mizuki's a creeper!" Nomura yelled while pointing towards him, an anime anger sign appeared on Mizuki's head.

"Hey, I didn't get this, Mukahi-kun from Hyotei did." The group then sighed simultaneously before going back to practice, well except for Yuuta who went to go look for his bunny pal.

-the next week-

"MUUUUUKKKAAAAAHHIIIII GAAAAAKUUUUUTTOOOOOO!"

"YUUSHI HELP!"

**(1): Usagi (Which means rabbit) is St. Rudolph's pet rabbit (no they don't actually have a pet rabbit I just made him up) they can usually find him hopping around the courts and it lets them pet him and feed him things… which is probably the reason he's always hopping around there X3. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and I also hope it wasn't too long of a wait and sorry if it was (I think I have a small writers block going on D:) I can't think up anything right now… well I can but I'm having problems writing it out. Oh well at least I got this chapter done .^_^ (An Atobe mole XD).**


	21. Yaoi Fangirls D:

Sanada sighed as he rubbed his temples, desperately wishing for some aspirins, it was still only 10:30 in the morning and already he had the biggest headache in the history of headaches. It was a normal morning for him, he got up, there was no school today since it was Sunday, made breakfast, ate breakfast, cleaned up breakfast then went out to go have a walk. He had never expected the 'peaceful walk' to turn out like this.

He calmly walked up to the park to see four guys standing there who looked like they were having a friendly conversation, Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku was standing there tipping his hat down a little, Shinji Ibu from Fudomine who was transporting his eyes from Ryoma to the person next to him who was Kamio Akira also from Fudomine, who was talking to Momoshiro Takeshi also from Seigaku.

Sanada decided to maybe go up there and ask Echizen if he wanted to play a quick game of tennis, he could never get bored playing with him, they both got stronger each time they played each other so it was always a little different from the last one.

But then something changed that, when Sanada started walking he saw two other figures coming up behind them, Sanada decided to duck and run once he saw who the two were, the little Rikkai devil or how Yukimura buchou likes to say 'the baby of Rikkai', Kirihara Akaya, and the number one trickster Niou Masaharu following close behind. Sanada believed it wasn't actually the greatest idea to go greet them, besides he already had a headache, but it was just about to get worse.

"HEY! What are _you_ doing here?" Kamio yelled glaring forcefully at Rikkai's baby, Kirihara smirked.

"What, are you afraid of me so much that you don't even want to see me at the park?" Kamio growled a little, a masculine laugh was then heard, he looked over and saw that Momo was enjoying himself watching the two scrap.

"What are you laughing at?" Kamio asked now on full attack mode, Momo knocked off his laughing face replacing it with a serious but frustrated look.

"What's it to you?" Kamio growled and decided that this was the perfect time to get in his face and yell.

Niou sighed and started looking around for someone to torture, now that Akaya's attention was somewhere else, he could easily escape. He looked over and spotted a bush before smoothly entering the shadows to hide.

Ryoma also sighed as he pulled down his hat, how boring was this? Just listening to a bunch of hot heads fight. He decided to turn around and just go buy a Ponta then come back later… much later. He turned and started walking, mentally apologizing to Shinji for leaving him there.

Sanada's eye twitched a little, first it was all calm then BAM! There was a complete riot, Sanada just decided that they had already ruined his day so he was just going to go home, he turned around and started walking before he felt that he stepped on something, but before looking down he heard an extremely loud noise come from it.

It seemed the whole park got quiet; he looked up wondering what had just happened.

"Man fukubuchou, just couldn't hold it in could you?" he heard Niou scoff, then all of a sudden there was the sound of laughter, it seemed louder to Sanada than it actually was, he looked down and bent down to pick up the whoopee cushion from off the ground. Sanada's face would have been completely pink if it wasn't for his stoic-ness. He was defiantly going to go whine… no not whine… defiantly not whine… go complain about this to Yukimura. He was too embarrassed to give Niou laps around the whole city right now.

Ryoma heard the bang of his wonderful Ponta dropping down from the machine and he reached down to get it. Opening it then taking a sip he was just about to walk home when he heard an 'HEY! IT'S RYOMA-KUN!" He looked down and saw Aoi looking up beaming.

'Ah Crap,' Ryoma thought before running away and closing his eyes 'maybe if I close my eyes he'll disappear.' No way, Ryoma would rather spend the whole day with the yelling three then spend an hour talking to "Mr. I'M-PRETTY-SURE-I'M-NOT-YELLING-IT'S-JUST-YOUR-IMAGINATION".

Ryoma ran back pretty happy to see that they were still there and quickly ducked in front of Momoshiro leaning back against him pressing into his stomach and chest making sure he wouldn't get spotted.

"Echizen, can't you see that I'm trying to yell at these two idiots right now?" Ryoma looked up at him about to say his famous catchphrase 'mada mada dane' but got interrupted by Kamio and Kirihara who yelled.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT!" before getting into another fight. Well this was better than talking to Aoi who thought that he actually did talk at a normal level.

Sanada was grumbling as he was walking to the park now with Yukimura, he had complained (not whined) about what Niou had done to him and was kind of excited to see what Yukimura would do to him.

As they rounded the corner he was glad to see they were still there, but something happened that he forgot would happen if they went there.

"AKA-CHAN!" Yukimura yelled before running up behind Akaya and giving him a hug around the neck, completely molesting him.

"Buchou, I'm sorry but not know, I'm trying to argue with these two Idiots." And again the yell of "WHO'S THE IDIOT!" and the continuing of the fighting.

Sanada sighed; he should have known this would happen.

Shinji mentally groaned (he's too awesome to sigh) and looked at all the people fighting, he was getting bored, he was supposed to be just having a friendly time with Akira-Kun but then they saw Momoshiro and Ryoma, that wasn't so bad though, he liked Ryoma-Kun he was interesting, it's just Momoshiro he was worried about. He knew they didn't get along too well especially when An-Chan was around, but surprisingly they were fine and were actually getting along, but then that dreadful Kirihara came and ruined the sanctuary and turned the two against each other once again and brought upon a war.

Shinji mentally groaned once again he leaned in and tapped on Kamio's shoulder indicating that he wanted to get the heck out of there, Kamio leaned down and arched his back, what the heck? Did Akira-Kun just hiss at them? Okay, now Shinji knew it _was_ time to get the heck out of there.

Sanada stared unbelievingly, his eyes were actually wide. How could Yukimura-san betray him like that? And Just for Akaya, no that's not how it was supposed to go, he was supposed to assign Niou laps around the freaking world. Well, I guess it was up to him. Sanada started walking up and reached out to touch Niou's shoulder when the worst sound in the world happened, he hadn't expected it at all. He was too careless!

"KYAAAA~" Oh my god, immediately the world froze around the seven tennis players and their eyes widened wider than basketballs. They all looked over to see, yaoi fangirls.

"O-M-G Genichiroh-Kun is confessing his undying love to Niou san!" Huh? What was that?

"Of course, look at that position! A fist balled up stuck to his chest from nervousness one leg stuck behind the other as he leans forward to touch Masaharu-Kun's shoulder!" What! Sanada looked down; he surely wasn't in that posi- What the heck? When did he get in that position?

"Eee, he's wearing a wedding dress now!" One called out. Sanada looked down again and died a little inside; surely he was wearing a wedding dress. It was now that he believed; yaoi fangirls controlled the boy worlds…

Niou stared, what was his fukubuchou thinking, he surly wanted to go throw up, but he couldn't seem to bring himself away, seeing that he was laughing to hard inside and yet, felt so disturbed that his fukubuchou was in a wedding dress, even if the girls said he wanted to get married to _him_, god knows why.

"Ah, fukubuchou wants to get married to Niou-sempai, why _him_ of all people?" Niou's ear surprisingly twitched at that before the second he was standing up looking over his shoulder, he was now holding Akaya in a tight grip shaking him everywhere repeating "What do you mean 'why him of all people'?"

Okay, this was _way _too weird for Ryoma, he quickly took Momo's arm and started pulling him away, desperately trying to hurry and hope that Aoi and the other teammates had already left, so him and Momo could just leave and maybe go get a burger or play tennis somewhere else.

Shinji covered his ears from the loud squeals before forcefully stepping on Kamio's foot causing him to yelp.

"What's wrong with you, Shinji?" Kamio asked glaring at him before he saw his ears covered up by his hands, "Yeah, I guess you're right, they are getting kind of annoying, come on let's go." As soon as they started walking away, the desire for Kamio's I-Pod player grew bigger.

"I don't know why we stayed there that long, it was so boring, you were being so boring Akira-kun, you guys were just standing there yelling the whole time, nothing good happened, why did Rikkai's fukubuchou show up in a dress? That was a little disturbing to me, and you guys were loud, you guys were _way _too loud, it gave me a headache, now I need to go find some aspirin or something to soothe my headache, are you happy about that Akira-kun? That I have to go get an aspirin to soothe the headache you and your comrades caused?" Now Kamio wasn't exactly listening to Shinji's mumbles and rants but his ear picked up the word 'comrade'.

"Wait a second, Shinji, they are NOT my friends." Shinji silently looked over at Kamio then turned his head and started mumbling once again in his own little world. Kamio desperately wished he had his I-Pod with him.

Akaya was about to tease the life out of Fukubuchou before Yukimura stopped him and dragged him and Niou-sempai away saying that Sanada gave him 'inspiration' and that he was going to go write something called 'fanfiction' and needed him and Niou to play it out in front of him, whatever that meant.

The fangirls saw two other guys walking together, and started screeching their death like screams and ran after them as they started running away, leaving Sanada in peace.

Sanada watched the girls and all of a sudden he wasn't in the dress anymore nor in the position, this day was way too much for Sanada, he needed about who knows how many aspirins to take care of it, Sanada sighed for the millionth time that day and started walking away, he wasn't going to come back to the park for a while.

**(What I just wrote)**

**Holy craps guess what! This was actually my first Prince of Tennis fic I have ever done :D it was just sitting here on my computer and I was like 'hmmm what's the point of just making this a new story when I could just be lazy and make this a chapter?' So that's what I did ^-^ (laziness is bad -.-) **

**(Written when I first actually wrote this story)**

**Shivers* Yaoi fangirls give me the creeps DX (Aren't you one yourself -.-) *Laughs nervously* hope you enjoyed~**

**Oh yeah and BTW, I really do love Aoi! Even though he does practically scream when talking he's completely adorable to me ^-^**


	22. The Bus Trip of Awesomeness

**I don't own POT, … oh yeah and I don't own Prince of Tennis either… :D**

'_Pfft' _– **Amane's puns ^-^ (Italics... yah~) **

* * *

"Regulars gather around!" Saeki's voice towered over the Rokkaku tennis courts.

"WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP!" Aoi screamed happily as he ran in passed a surprised Saeki.

"I told you it's not a field trip, Aoi."

"BUT YOU SAID-,"

"No, I said I had to go meet someone for important business."

"Yes, and it just so _happens _that this important business takes place all the way across town at a golf court." Saeki stared at the loud speaking boy.

"Yes," Aoi cocked an eyebrow but Saeki just ignored him and turn around, "Anyway, everyone go board the Rokkaku bus of awesomeness and get ready to go on this field trip." Saeki said pointing like Sakkaki –san—the coach of Hyotei—towards the bus.

"Oh yippy, how fun this is exactly what I want to do, go out all the way across town for no actual reason that applies to me." Ryou said as he climbed the steps of the bus of awesomeness.

"Stop acting so emo about it." Satoshi Shudo said as he trailed behind him.

"You watch too much TV(1), I'm _not _emo sure I may talk in a monotone voice most of the time, and I may seem a little depressed at times, but I'm _not _emo."

"Well at least he realizes that about himself." Kurobane whispered to Itsuki who was sitting beside him.

"Nande? What did he find out about himself, is he gay?" Kurobane face palmed.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kojirou Saeki-san and I'm going to be your bus driver for this evening, please keep hands and feet out of the aisles so no one will trip even though you _won't _be walking around while the bus is in motion, also no foods or drinks because if it falls on the floor we might get mice, ants, raccoons, or Marui Bunta eating the scraps off the floor, and no one wants that, so please stay seated and enjoy your ride."

"All of a sudden I don't want to ride anymore…" Shudo said quietly. Everyone quickly put on their seat belts desperately wishing they had two. Saeki grinned like a baboon as he stuck the key in and turned it.

"WAIT! Do you even have your driver's license?" Kurobane screamed realizing that this was life threatening.

"Don't be silly of course I do." Saeki replied as he adjusted the mirror.

"But you're only in middle school for crying out loud!" Kurobane yelled again.

"… I got held back." Saeki said getting a little irritated because the bus wouldn't start.

"THAT'S A LIE!" He yelled angrily.

"The bus is busted, pfft." Kurobane looked back and glared at the orange haired pun making boy.

"Do you want me to throw you out the window? I will." Kurobane said.

"If you throw him out then I'll throw you out," Saeki said defending Amane.

"But you'll be driving." Ryou said in the back.

"SAEKI HAS SUPERPOWERS AND WILL BE ABLE TO DO IT WITHOUT ANYONE EVEN NOTICING HE'S NOT AT THE WHEEL!" Aoi yelled happily.

"Thank you, at least someone's smart enough to recognize my prowess."

"Can we just go?" Satoshi asked.

"NO! I can't get the car started!" Saeki screamed.

"This isn't a _car _Saeki-san, it's a bus…" Ryou said stating the obvious.

"YATTA!" Saeki yelled happily, "I got it started." Everyone cheered happily.

"NOW WE CAN GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Aoi yelled, everyone cheered once more.

"No not the amusement park, the golf court." Everyone groaned.

"The gulf of Mexico, why are we going there?" Itsuki said before blowing out of his nose.

"Because I have someone to meet there." Saeki said not hearing the word '_Mexico_' and '_gulf_' "I thought we already discussed this?"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Aoi yelled.

"Then eat your fingers." Kurobane replied annoyingly.

"People, people," Saeki said calmly, "We're family, we need to get along, Kurobane, don't be mean to your brother," Kurobane sighed.

"Yes sir…"

"Good, and Aoi," Aoi looked up, "stop being hungry." He sighed.

"Yes sir…. Hey wait… I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE CAPTIAN, so that means I tell YOU ALL what to do!"

"Oh dear Kami-sama…" Ryou said as he made himself pass out (he's Ryou Kisarazu so he can do that.)

"Saeki, get up I'm driving." Aoi said as he stood up.

"I SAID NO HANDS OR FEET IN THE AISLE WHILE THE BUS IS IN MOTION!" Saeki screamed.

"The '_Bus is'_ in motion along with the other '_buses_', pfft"

"The bus isn't in motion though…" Satoshi said.

"It doesn't matter." Saeki replied, "Sit down Kentarou."

"NEVER!" He yelled before sitting back down. It was then when everyone's attention turned towards Amane who was now holding a lip stick container in the air.

"Anyone who says the word 'sit' get's make-up put on their faces." He said randomly, "… well I just said 'sit' myself so…" he placed the lipstick on his lips and started rubbing it on himself. "The '_lipstick_' makes me look real-'_listic_'… pfft."

"Saeki…" Everyone (excluding Amane) whined at the same time.

"Its okay children just close your eyes and maybe it will disappear…" Saeki said before turning around.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Saeki jumped and began screaming until his lungs were in complete agony as the original bus driver's face for the senior citizens appeared in the window, which caused everyone to get up and run around screaming. Ryou meanwhile opened his eyes to see the bus of awesomeness in a complete frantic so he hopped out of the window thinking there was some rabid mouse, ant, raccoon, or Marui Bunta on the bus and made it out just in time to watch as the bus tipped over.

Well, even though Saeki had to pay a fine for stealing the senior citizens' bus, and he never did get to meet up with that person which caused him to get in even bigger trouble than he already was, the day went pretty well… okay, it didn't in fact, this was the worst day of Saeki's life, but at least he got to spend time with his second family, the Rokkaku regulars… okay never mind, now we're just back on the topic of 'this being the worst day of Saeki's life'.

Saeki sighed as he lied in the hospital.

"Well, at least we're together…."

"Shut up, Shudo."

**

* * *

****Gosh, I'm sorry for taking such a long time but I finally got it finished, but I believe that I'm going to start updating a lot quicker now since I believe I'm over writers block :D **

**Sorry if this was out of character or something, I'm not used to writing Rokkaku ^-^'**

**(1) – "You watch too much TV" that's like a little thing that I made up that each of them says to each other if they're getting on each other's nerves X3. It's kind of like Hyotei how they say 'This is A plus material' XD But anyway it's kind of like saying 'You're an idiot' XD**


	23. Not normal AT ALL

Tachibana has only two words to describe his team and they were: 'Not' and 'Normal', now before you say anything, Tachibana has proof to make his belief true.

**-F**right of his day**-**

Just a few days ago when it was hot out, Tachibana had just finished playing a match against a second year and of course easily won. Wiping the sweat off his brow he casually walked into the clubroom towards their mini-fridge that they had got just a few days ago, he reached in there to pull the water out that he claimed as his own but instead felt something soft.

Tachibana's eyes widened and he let out a shriek before falling back onto the floor, he blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and told himself that he had just acted very silly, so he got back up and looked in there to see a cloth… no it wasn't a cloth… it was a sock. Tachibana sighed, not from content that it wasn't some kind of rabid animal but from irritation.

He stood up straight and looked behind him to see his teammates watching him with confused looks, when they got in there was a mystery.

"Why is there a sock in the freezer? Someone please explain this to me, this is not normal." There was the sound of snickering afterwards since they believed that Tachibana was acting 'silly', why they are acting so immature is beyond Tachibana.

**-**How **U**nbelievable**- **

One Friday Tachibana casually walked out of the clubroom, no worries what so ever when he spotted Uchimura sitting on a bench, he looked upset so of course captain Tachibana went to go see what was wrong and _maybe_ cheer him up.

"What's wrong, Uchimura-kun?" Tachibana asked watching as the hat wearing boy rubbed his eye.

"Kamio and I were having a staring contest and he cheated," he said still rubbing his eyes.

"Well that's not really anything to cry about." Tachibana replied Uchimura looked up at him, his right eye swollen.

"I'm not crying…"

"Well… what did he do?" Tachibana asked staring at him in a confused way.

"He spit in my eye…" Tachibana blinked once again before ordering Kamio 100 laps, his team was definitely _not _normal.

-What **D**orks...-

Another normal day that would soon be ruined happened really early actually, Tachibana was just getting to school and walked into the tennis courts to feel something under his foot. Picking up his leg and looking down to see what he stepped on showed him that it was a tiny little…. Raisin? There was actually a trail of them leading to the back of the clubhouse.

The back of Tachibana's head was screaming, 'Don't go! Don't go Kippei!' but of course, if it was anything that had to do with his team, he had to go back there no matter how much he just wanted to pretend he saw nothing.

He stared at the ground and quickly followed the trail that led to behind the small building, and what he saw once he got back there honestly didn't surprise him yet, he still seemed so shocked at the same time.

His team was sitting there, backs resting against the back wall of the clubhouse, throwing raisins over the fence.

"Oh yeah, mine flew farther Ishida, no one can beat my raisin now." Kamio said triumphantly, it seemed that they were in a competition to whose raisins could get farthest.

"And whose bright idea was this?" Tachibana asked making them jump.

"Her name is 'Sun made raisin girl'" Kamio said, everyone then started to laugh, well except for Tachibana himself, Tachibana was about to walk away before Ishida gave out a really loud yell of laughter startling everyone and causing them to laugh more.

"Y-You said 'whose _bright_ idea is this' and… and it's '_sun_ made raisins!'" That statement caused everyone to sink even more to the floor in laughter. Tachibana twitched; he really, r_eally _didn't want to know.

-**O**h no!-

It was a surprisingly quiet day in the Fudomine clubroom, well that was until the door slammed open and Kamio ran in panting like an overweight man.

"GHOST!" He screamed before running and hiding in one of the lockers, the others meanwhile just went back to what they were doing completely ignoring the red-haired scared boy, it was then when there was a loud knock—well bang—on the door causing everyone to jump.

Tachibana quickly stood up and power walked to the door, it was times like this he wished they had one of those little holes that you could look through. He turned the knob about to _slowly_ open the door but it was no use, the door suddenly flew open in rage sending Tachibana back. He heard everyone's shocked gasps.

"A-Akustu Gin!" Ishida yelled ready to jump out of the nearby window if needed to.

"Where's that little red-headed freak?" Tachibana started spinning around like a turtle that couldn't get back up.

"H-Hold on," Tachibana started as he finally stood up, "What exactly has he done to you?" Tachibana turned around to look at him when he froze.

"Yeah you see _this?" _He yelled angrily holding out his shirt which had purple goo all over it.

"I didn't mean to Tachibana-san! Tachibana-san!" Tachibana sighed, he really should just let Akustu have the rhythm boy but that wouldn't be very captain like now would it? Kamio Akira just wasn't normal.

-This is **M**adness-

One hot day the Fudomine tennis regulars decided to go to the beach (they don't need permission since they're Fudomine…). Tachibana was happy about this; it was about time he got a vacation… even if it was with a bunch of animals…

After getting off the bus and calming down Kamio who swore he saw Momoshiro somewhere and was going crazy with anger about it, they got to the stairs that led down to the beach.

"Hm, there are not many people here." Sakurai observed while rubbing his chin.

"I heard that there was some kind of beach volleyball tournament going on or something like that, it's pretty interesting…" Tachibana smiled, that was perfect, now he wouldn't have to be bothered by people and he could just relax.

Tachibana started down the steps but instead of going where he wanted he got held back by a hand that quickly pulled him up off the sand, Tachibana was about to turn and bite the hand and yell at the person but stopped once he saw a group of sumo wrestlers running on the sand where he was just standing. He could have been squished like a bug!

The team watched as the large bodies ran surprisingly fast in front of them coughing a little as they made the sand and dust rise up. The team jumped when there was a sudden loud laugh, they looked back to see Kamio on the stares practically dying from laughter, the team looked ahead again to see Momoshiro and Oishi getting carried away by the wrestlers.

"HELP!" Momo and Oishi screamed, Fudomine would have helped, they really would have, but you should have seen how many large bodies there were! They would just get carried away also so they just went for _help _instead, and what's a better way to get help than by hiding in their bus?

The word **I**tai is for sissies?

"HEY ISHIDA, AIR MAIL!" Sakurai yelled before throwing a racket at the Hadokyuu users head.

"I-Itai! Sakurai, have you lost your mind!" Ishida screamed now rubbing his head and holding the racket in his hand.

"Pssh, take it like a man Ishida, I'm pretty sure you have had worse pain than a little racket to the head." Ishida frowned.

"Oh yeah, then how would you like it?" He said positioning himself as if he was about to do a Hadokyuu.

"Whoa wait a second!" He screamed while flailing his arms around, "I was just kid-," But unfortunately it was too late, Sakurai was now lying on the ground with the racket slowly sliding down his face, "ouch…"

It will **N**ever **E**ver happen..

Tachibana gave an idiots grinned, so far nothing has happened to disturb his piece, he felt wonderful, his Team was actually acting… _normal_ for once anyways, he should have brought a camera or something, just to remember this amazing moment.

Tachibana got up, he decided that he would go to the closest store and prays that they have a camera, he's going to remember this day if it's the last thing he does. Tachibana started walking before quickly stopping and looking the other way, he wasn't actually sure why but it was as if his buchou senses were tingling.

"Shinji?" he asked quietly before quickly running towards the bad vibes, he believed it was actually the fastest he has run for a long time and he wasn't even sure why he was doing it in the first place, he turned the corner and then he froze as he watched what was happening before him.

"Don't touch me you cow." The blue haired tensai of Fudomine said before slapping the persons hand away.

"Whoa, Shinji touchy much?" Sakurai asked in amusement staring at Mori's shocked face, well you would probably be shocked too if your hand just got beat away from one of your teammates.

"I don't like being touched," Ibu said glaring, "It's annoying who knows where people's hands have been these days, those dirty, filthy, bacteria carriers." Sakurai laughed at him.

"We're tennis players Shinji you're not supposed to really care about those kinds of things." Ishida said with an amused expression on his face.

"Well actually," Uchimura piped in, "from what I've observed, it seems that the tennis clubs are a lot cleaner than others… well I guess there's the swimming team but whatever."

"Yeah, just look at Hyotei, and possibly St. Rudolph." Mori said.

"Whatever, I just don't want anyone touching me from now on, understood?" Ibu said in a powerful tone.

"Y-Yes sir!" now away from that little scene Tachibana sighed, of course, I guess there are some things that aren't meant to be accomplished, meaning there's probably no such thing as Fudomine _ever_ being normal.

**

* * *

****Lol yeah, I got a little lazy at the end so I just put 'N' and 'E' together X3 oh yeah, and if you get what I did in this you get a cookie and a pass to get into the amusement park ^-^ Here it is:**

_The amusement park pass_

_Free rides, food, and drinks_

_Expires: March 23 1983_


	24. He's a She!

It was one of those extremely random days at Rikkai, Sanada decided, a day that anything could happen at any time Sanada sighed, he should have stayed home and pretended to be sick today but Yukimura would get angry and make him run more laps than the average man could handle, and that everyone is the reason Sanada is not an average man, that's right he is defiantly not normal, actually none of Rikkai is.

As Sanada sat there minding his own business, an anger sign appeared on his forehead as he overheard Niou speaking.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, ne?" Niou said talking to his doubles partner like always.

"No, you just have a twisted mind, that's all." Niou snorted.

"That may be true but I shall prove it to you, Yagyuu." And then he got up and left. Sanada really didn't like hearing that boys' voice in the mornings, besides he was always up to no good.

**-RIKKAI!**

It was now afternoon practice and was still a little chilly from winter, but it's not like the tennis team actually minded since they were hot from practice. Sanada sat down onto a bench and a certain spiky haired trickster caught his attention. Immediately he was on alert and ready to either attack or run. Brick man silently watched as he walked over to Yukimura, oh now Sanada was ready to attack, what did he think he was doing?

It was a calm day at Rikkai, for most people anyway, it seemed that for some reason the mini devil Kirihara hasn't killed anyone yet, which meant something bad or mentally scarring was going to happen and then it did. Everyone was first practicing or picking up balls and then the next thing they knew they were staring at Yukimura with his shirt held up by Niou.

Sanada mentally lost it, WHAT on earth was NIOU doing! It was a deadly silence; Yukimura probably had a look just as confused as everyone else if his shirt wasn't covering his face up.

"NIOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sanada yelled, completely furious from the bleachers.

"I WAS TRYING TO SEE IF BUCHOU WAS ACTUALLY A WOMAN AND HAD BOOBS!" Sanada practically fainted right there, err from the heat of course…

The second Niou stopped talking Yukimura swung his foot behind him making Niou fall backwards in a swift motion then pulled his shirt down, he coughed a little then looked back at Niou; inside he was as furious as Ryoma who found out he had fallen asleep in the park and his Ponta got infested with ants.

"Niou," he was honestly so shocked he didn't actually know what to say.

"Hai, buchou?" Yukimura was about to say something when the next thing he knew he saw Akaya standing close to Niou furiously throwing tennis balls at him, "Oi, stop that you brat!" Niou hissed.

"KITANAI(1)!" Akaya yelled while speeding up his throwing a little. Yukimura held back a laugh and just decided to calm the two down before Niou bit him or something.

"Stop Akaya, it's alright." Akaya wiped his nose a little then got dragged away by Jackal.

"You know, buchou, the only reason Niou did that was to see if you were really male," Yagyuu came out of nowhere and said, "he told me that the reason you crossed your arms across your chest so much was because you were trying to cover yourself up." Yukimura honestly wanted to laugh a little but was still extremely irritated about his shirt being pulled up.

"Is that so? Well I have proof that I am actually male." At that statement the whole court had gone silent, everyone was so shocked he would say something like that, Sei-chan chuckled, "It's on my birth certificate of course." The breath everyone was holding was released.

"G-GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Sanada yelled before sitting down tiredly once again, he knew it, that feeling never lies, he looked up and saw Yukimura smiling a little satisfied with himself and being pushed gently by Akaya who was saying "Come on, Mura-buchou, you have to go get a shower and get that dirtbags' degusting paw prints off your body" and Niou running what looked like by his facial expression, 130 or more laps. Sanada inwardly chuckled, that's exactly what he deserved, for touching _his _Yukimura.

**- D: **

… **I honestly… don't know…. **

**Yeah really short chapter, sorry about that, I already know what I want to do for the next few chapters ^-^ I won't say I'll be updating quickly though because you know I'm not exactly sure if I will be since I've been kind of stuck lately so I don't want to lie to you or anything like that… yeah. Anyway hope you enjoyed~**

**Japanese Words:**

**Kitanai: You dirtbag (Well that's what it said online, I thought it was funny so I wanted to use it XD Sorry if it's not right lol) **


	25. The freakyness of Halloween

**I do not own Prince of Tennis it belongs to Konomi Takeshi! This chapter contains OOCness and creepiness, you were warned.**

**Yep, you read right (If you actually read the title xD), it's Halloween even though it was like Christmas just a few weeks ago XD (I honestly forgot about that and remembered after I wrote this chapter…. ^-^') **

- (Begin)

Oshitari sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked down on the piece of paper in front of him, he _really _didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. He mentally groaned since he felt the terrible feeling of boredom wash over him then felt his eyes slowly moving up towards the screen of the computer in front of him.

"No, you have to stay focused, homework first." He told himself dearly hoping no one was outside his door listening to him, if so they might think he was insane or something, and Oshitari Yuushi was _not _insane.

He tapped his pencil on the desk while nibbling on his thumb, okay; it wouldn't hurt just to see if he had any messages or anything. His eyes started slowly up to the screen again, he then quickly grabbed his paper and notebook and carelessly tossed it to the side.

After moving around his mouse to get the computer to come on there was a ding and the words '1 new message' appeared at the bottom of the screen, he quickly clicked on it.

"Tch, it's just from Atobe, I was thinking it was from someone actually important." He clicked on the name to read what it said.

'**What tie should I wear, to the party?' **Oshitari blinked, oh wait, there was one before that.

'**Oshitari, one of my friends are having a Halloween party and you're coming with me, because I said so.' **Oshitari chuckled then sighed, that little message automatically meant that he _had _to go, no exceptions, well he better get ready.

-! Disaster is approaching!

Oshitari walked up to the rich boy who was looking down at his watch.

"There you are Oshitari, you do know that you're exactly ten seconds la-,"

"Yeah, Yeah Atobe, so are we going or what?" Atobe glared before walking over to an expensive looking car.

"Atobe, Atobe what are you doing?" Oshitari asked quickly walking up beside him.

"Well I'm going to the party of course." He then opened the door of the driver's seat and got in.

"Atobe, you can't drive." Oshitari said while going around checking the car.

"Yes, I can't but _you _can." Atobe said with his arms crossed and nose pointing up towards the ceiling.

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me you've drove before?" Oshitari sighed.

"Atobe, that's not the point the point is-,"

"Whatever Oshitari, either you drive or me so what will it be." Oshitari sighed once again, was Atobe on his man period or something? Well whatever it was, Oshitari ignored it and just got into the car before Atobe wet his pants or something.

"I don't even know where this place is, Atobe." Oshitari said looking over at him.

"Where what is?" Atobe asked, Oshitari gave him a confused look.

"The Halloween party," Oshitari replied.

"Did I hear someone say 'Halloween Party'?" The two looked over to see a honey colored haired boy leaning down through the car door.

"Fuji? What are you doing here?" Oshitari asked while moving his head back a little so he wouldn't be so close to his face.

"Not sure actually, one minute I was in Tezuka's room about to scare him to make him spit out his hot chocolate-,"

"Hot chocolate?" Atobe interrupted, "Fuji, next time you see Tezuka tell him Hot chocolate is so last year, it's all coffee now." Fuji nodded before starting up again.

"Anyway, then all of a sudden I was here, so I repeat, 'did I hear someone say 'Halloween party'?" The two in the car nodded, "Oh I want to come!" Fuji said before walking to the back door of the car and opening it.

"Who said you could touch Ore-sama's car!" Atobe yelled.

"No one," Fuji replied innocently, "Well at least, I didn't hear anyone say anything about your car and me touching it." Oshitari rubbed his temples once again.

"NO! You're not invited!" Atobe screamed, yeah, he was probably on his man period or something.

"Tch, I'm Fuji Syuusuke, I don't need an invitation or whatever I'm always invited!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Well I'm Atobe Keigo and I say you're not!"

"Just let him come Atobe, he won't do any har- … um… well just let him come."

"Yeah, no need to wet your pants, Atobe." Fuji grinned and got into the backseat.

"Ore sama would never do such a thing!"

"Well at least I don't have back hair." Atobe's eyes became small and Oshitari turned and a small 'pfft' emerged from him.

"I-I do not have back hair!" Atobe screamed ignoring the shocked gasps that came when he actually said 'I' instead of 'Ore-sama', "That little idiot Mukahi created a rumor about that to try and get back at Ore-Sama for reasons that are still unknown."

"Right, right, I understand…" Atobe squirmed in anger.

"Ore-sama don't have no back hair."

"Whoa grammar alert Atobe; that was a total no-no" Atobe just 'humphed' in reply.

"STOP THE CAR!" Fuji screamed, making Atobe freak out.

"We haven't even started the car yet." Oshitari said calmly.

"That's what you think, if we haven't started the car then why were we just now about to hit a deer, huh?"

"What?" Oshitari took off his glasses and cleaned them off then placed them back on, "That is… Itsuki from Rokkaku; not a deer."

"Oh..."

"Nande, Nande, why is he driving, isn't he in middle school still? I'm so confused."

"Get out of the way!" Atobe screamed while waving his arms, "Beep the horn Oshitari!"

"But Atobe…"

"I said beep!" _beep, beep. _Itsuki ran off into the nearby woods after being startled.

"Geez, yell at me why don't you." The bluenette mumbled in irritation.

"Stop the car!" that same feminine voice came once again.

"What is it now!" Oshitari and Atobe yelled in unison, Oshitari was losing his cool.

"Let's pick up that hot babe over there." Fuji said in a perverted voice while pointing towards someone who also had blue hair.

"What?" Oshitari took off his glasses and cleaned them off then placed them back on, "that is… Kohei from Jyosei Shonan (1); not a hot babe."

"Hurry roll down the windows!" Oshitari did as told, "Hey babe, want to come in here with us?" The feminine looking boy looked towards them and started backing up in a creeped out way.

"Ore-sama don't need no hot babe." Oshitari practically broke his neck with how fast he turned to look at the self-confident boy beside him.

"Did you just say 'don't need no?'" Oshitari said staring at him in shock, what was going on here?

"Hey look, it's Tezuka!" Fuji screamed while pointing forward, Oshitari looked and saw Tezuka sitting in a chair floating in mid air drinking hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate is so last year, Tezuka!" Came a voice from beside him that sounded like it had an echo, Oshitari looked towards the voice and he screamed… well tried to anyway he was so shocked it sort of got stuck in his throat, but you would probably be shocked to if you looked over and saw Atobe with two more heads.

Oshitari was about to jump out of the window when he saw a tall blue haired female standing outside his door.

"K-Kohei?" He said as he started doing the crabwalk backwards to get away only to run into the three headed Atobe once again.

Oshitari blinked wondering if this was all actually happening or not, he opened his eyes when he saw something brown shoot out of the woods.

"Oh- oh no, Itsuki!" His heart started pounding and he crawled into the backseat trying to get away from the madness, "Fu-Fuji, are you seeing this?" Oshitari said looking at the Seigaku tennis player, but he didn't move, "Fuji!" Oshitari yelled placing his hand on his shoulder.

Something felt very odd about his shoulder though, he pulled his hand back just to realize he was holding something, he opened his hand to see that he was holding that part of Fuji's shoulder, he looked up and witnessed Fuji slowly falling apart. Oshitari took a deep breath and screamed with all his might.

O.O

There was a loud gasp and a certain blue haired tensai began breathing heavily.

"Oshitari!" The voice came; he looked over and saw his own tennis captain standing there with an actual worried expression on his face.

"Atobe." Oshitari whispered, he was so startled he could hardly bring himself to speak.

"Oh Kami-sama, do you know how bad you scared Ore-sama? Ore-sama practically fainted." Oshitari swallowed, "Anyway, Ore-sama has come to see if you were going to that party, but now Ore-sama sees that you need to rest, so he will just go by himself."

"No." Atobe looked down, "Don't go… just… don't." Atobe gave him a confused look but Oshitari brushed it off.

"How about we just stay here and watch a movie or something?" Atobe sighed then walked over to Oshitari's bed complaining that he didn't want to see some cheap movie that would be really stupid or something and even though the tensai didn't like the complaints from Atobe ranting about stupid movies, he figured it would just be better like this.

-*End*

… ***Cough* …. I thought it would set the mood of Halloween… *cries* Anyway, I know this is late but I have an actual reason as of to why I haven't uploaded on the actual date (AKA Halloween), it's because I have had no Internet for like… ever so yeah, but I've been writing like a mad man lately so If my internet stays on I'll upload a lot faster ^_^ Hope you enjoyed~**

**(1) - *Snort* it's actually 'Shounan' but I like to spell it 'Shonan' for pretty obvious reasons XD (Answer key: Shonan-Ai lol)**


	26. HAIR!

**Some OOCness in this chapter… maybe… well actually probably not, we all know that this is really how Oishi acts when he's not in front of the camera XD**

**Oh yeah and before I forget, I finally made a website so go look at it if you want, it's not completely filled up or anything but whatever, I'm getting there ^-^ The link is located on my profile!**

**Oh yes, and I DID NOT proofread this chapter so there will probably be some mistakes…**

**-(STARTO~!) **

A clubroom roof jumped into the air and did a couple of flips before settling back down. Three boys nearly broke their necks as they turned their heads to look in the direction of the clubroom before turning around and running in there.

"What's going on!" Momoshiro screamed, Eiji and Ryoma ran in behind him.

"Oishi has lost it and is now attacking Tezuka." Inui said as he held back an angry, rabid Fuji.

"Momoshiro," Oishi started not taking his eyes off of Tezuka, "Take this and go do something, this is about to get ugly." Momoshiro blinked at the wallet in Oishi's hand before hesitantly taking it.

"YOU'RE SO RIGHT OISHI!" Fuji screamed clawing at the air, "IT IS ABOUT TO GET UGLY!"

"O-Oishi…" Eiji said worriedly, Momoshiro quickly grabbed the red headed boy and Ryoma then pulled them both outside. "What are you doing Moomoo?" Eiji asked causing both Ryoma and Momo to flinch.

"Well, Oishi gave us his money and told us to go do something, so… let's go do something." Momo nudged his senpai's shoulder.

"B-But… well… I guess you're right."

"What about Kaido-senpai?" Ryoma asked looking up at Momoshiro, the spiky haired boy frowned.

"He's fine, he probably doesn't want to go anywhere with us anyway." Echizen cocked an eyebrow in doubt.

"Well then, let's go!" Eiji yelled jumping into the air, "Let's go Ochibi-chan~!" Eiji glomped the shorter boy happily.

"That hurts…" The three walked out of the courts confusing the other random members in there.

"Did Tezuka-buchou say we could leave early?" Random member number two asked in an excited tone.

"Maybe, well then I'm going home, I'm tired anyway." Random member number sixty-four said stretching for emphasis, it was then when all the random members began clearing out the courts.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, GET BACK HERE!" Arai screamed flailing his arms everywhere.

- (Somewhere else, yes very descriptive)

"What should we do first, Sumomo?" Eiji asked hanging onto the second year.

"Oh that's a new one," Momo said in irritation, "Calling me a plumb… humph!"

"Aw its okay Momo-senpai, I still think you're a cow!" Momo glared down at his kohai before taking his cheek fat in between his fingers.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" The second year asked.

"That hurts, oh and you'd never get angry at me, Momo-senpai." Momo grinned before pulling the shorter one into a death hug ignoring his protests… increasing his chances of death.

"Of course not~" Momo blabbered in a baby voice, meanwhile Eiji frowned.

"Why don't you ever say more than two words to me Ochibi?" Eiji whined.

"Because obviously no one likes you." Momo and Eiji gasped.

"THAT'S SO MEAN OCHIBI!" Eiji yelled on the verge of tears.

"I didn't say that, Eiji-senpai." Eiji sniffed.

"That's right, it was ME who said it," A red blob jumped in front of them making a _very _dramatic entrance.

"Mukahi Gakupo." Eiji said angrily.

"It's GakuTO, not GakuPO."

"Like it makes a difference, nya."

"They're very different, Gakupo is err… is with a 'P' and Gakuto is with a 'T' get it right!" Mukahi looked down before grinning, "Oh yeah, and you know what the name Gakuto stands for?" Eiji quickly raised his hand a repeat of 'ooh's' coming out of him mouth.

"Yes, Kikumaru."

"It's probably, loud, annoying, and mentally challenged right?" Mukahi stared at him with a faraway expression on his face.

"No." Mukahi cleared his throat, "It means EDUCATED PERSON!" Gakuto grinned proudly.

The three scoffed causing an anger symbol to jump onto the back of Mukahi's head.

"You guys are just jealous because you wish you had my hair!" Gakuto screamed, the three gasped.

"Please my hair is better than yours!" Eiji yelled, Gakuto was about to argue but got interrupted instead.

"My hair is better than all of yours put together!" Momoshiro yelled causing Gakuto to go into hysterics.

"Yeah right, your hair is probably infested with ticks and dead gnats," Gakuto made a look of disgust.

"Why would you even think that… unless… You have ticks in _your _hair!" The three gasped once again.

"What! No I do not! My hair is beautiful." He began shaking his head around in slow motion as if he were on some kind of commercial for shampoo.

The argument continued but no one stopped to watch afraid that they might get spotted since they forgot to wash their hair that morning.

-(Seigaku)

"Fsssh…" Kaido looked around at the empty courts in front of him and then turned his head to see the clubroom jumping up and down with a bunch of angry Japanese symbols flying out of the windows, "Nonononono," Kaido shook his head before turning around and walking out, taking a day off wouldn't be too bad… right?

-(Some random place with a large crowd of Hyotei and Rokkaku regulars)

"No, my hair is obviously the best, if it wasn't it wouldn't stay up in this neat fashion." Amane from Rokkaku pointed out as he fiddled with his orange hair.

"Yeah right, everyone knows that Hyotei is the only one who has the best hair out of everyone. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Passerby's covered their ears as they ran past trying to get away as quickly as they possibly could from the strange middle school boys, honestly what was wrong with kids these days, blocking the sidewalks just because they were arguing about who's hair was better, pathetic.

"MY HAIR," Shishido screamed at the top of his lungs causing everyone to look over at him, "My hair was the best… but I cut it…" at that moment sad music began to play and he went and sat down in his little dramatic Emo corner carving circles into the ground with his forefinger.

Everyone sighed and gave a respectful moment of silence as they thought about the nice set of hair that was cut, and then they all began fighting again.

Innocently jogging up was Kaido who saw all the people and heard all the yelling and immediately turned back around without hesitation, he would not be getting into anything stupid today!

Meanwhile, Ryoma sat grinning as they all fought mostly because he knew who had the best hair out of everyone.

Karupin of course.

-(End)

**YOSH! I'm back :D Maybe anyway, lol anyway who do YOU think has the best hair? Tell me in your review ^-^ Because of course it matters, I mean just look *bends to the side to show a bunch of waiting tennis club members* see they're waiting, your answer matters~!**

**Oh yes, and no one was harmed in the making of this chapter... except for those random pedestrians who got bricked because they called the regulars 'pathetic' but I highly doubt you guys care. :D **


	27. Glasses are Troublesome!

Yesterday something terrible happened, I mean _really _terrible, now I'm not one to be dramatic but this was absolutely positively _terrible_… well it was to me anyway. Yesterday was going fine and dandy, I finally finished a really tough project for school that was due… well it's actually due today, I must remind myself not to forget it at home; anyway, all was normal until my mom called me downstairs because it was dinnertime, now that may seem like a normal thing, but wait until you hear what happened afterwards.

So I walked down the stares, now I'm not that clumsy and I do manage to sleep well, but for the past week I haven't really been getting much sleep since I've been working on that project until late times every night, so I guess my exhaustion just got to me which caused me to fall and pass out, while I was still on the stares.

Thankfully when I came to, it turned out that I wasn't hurt at all, nothing was broken or strained so of course I was happy but that's when I realized something.

"_**Hey mom, where are my glasses?" **_

"_**Oh, about that, I'm sorry dear, but unfortunately they broke when you fell."**_

Just thinking back on that still makes me cringe, my glasses, those were _my _glasses, and they're gone now, but it really is a silly thing to be so upset over them because thankfully I'm getting new ones after school today, but right there, that's the problem, another thing my glasses did was cover up my eyes from everyone else's sight, because I know, if they came off or if someone would actually see my eyes, they would probably begin treating me differently, and I really don't want that to happen, I don't want to be treated differently just because of the way I look.

It turns out I have to wear contacts until I can get my new glasses, which means, a day of annoyance and change for me, don't think I'm just being silly, because I know it will happen, I'm 100 percent sure.

As I walked to school I could already feel the shiver run through my spine as girls and boys all stared at me, whispering to one another, it won't be soon until the gossip of 'O-M-G he's like, totally not wearing glasses!' spreads throughout the entire school.

"O-M-G he's like, totally not wearing glasses!" I girl squealed, well here we go, what did I say, and of course, I was right.

**XOXOXO**

"Did you see his eyes, they're sooo pretty! He's like some sort of bishie from a shoujo manga!"

Niou glared over at the girls who were now squealing and hopping around like idiots.

"What are those girls fangirlin' over now?" Niou asked as he stood on his tiptoes holding a lollipop away from Marui who was desperately trying to get it back.

"A new student, perhaps?" Yukimura asked finally getting tired of Marui's whining, he pushed Niou to the ground, also managing to grab the lollipop and give it to Marui in one go.

"Thanks 'Mura!" He quickly unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it in his mouth only to spit it right back out saying it tasted strange.

"Well maybe we should find out, I would love to make fun of the person." Yukimura gave him a strange look.

"What?" Niou laughed.

"I mean, come on, if this guy is as good lookin' as these girls are sayin', he'll probably struggle to try and get them away, and do you know how funny it is to watch other people suffer from fangirls since you're just so happy that it's not you in that situation." Yukimura flicked him on the head.

"That's really rude, Niou." Niou just shrugged.

"It's true though." He argued.

"Well whatever what are we waiting for; I want to go see this person!" Marui yelled quickly hopping up and down.

"You probably just want to date him or something, you weirdo." Marui glared at him.

"No!" The sweets lover looked around as if looking for some kind of explanation as of the why he actually wanted to see him. "I got nothin' anyway let's go!" Marui quickly began running towards the entrance of the school.

"How does he know where to go?" Yukimura asked as he watched the red head.

"Probably because that's where all those girls are running to." Yukimura then noticed the tsunami of girls quickly moving towards the exit. "Come on Mura, let's go too." Yukimura sighed, desperately wishing that the morning practice for tennis wasn't canceled.

**XOXOXO**

"Ah! The ocean of girls is thicker over there; that must be where the person is!" Marui called out to his two friends over the noise of squeals.

"Where on earth are all the teachers?" Yukimura yelled to Niou.

"Probably hiding in the supply closets." Niou replied, "Come on Mura, make sure you don't get hit in the face… or molested." Niou quickly grabbed his buchou's hand and immediately broke through the wave of girls that was in front of them. He quickly turned and managed to grab Marui's as well. "Don't let go you two, I would hate to lose my favorite prank testers!"

Yukimura and Marui frowned in unison, both of them thinking the same thing, 'So that's the only thing he sees us as?'.

Niou managed to break through the thickest part of the rabid fangirl tsunami only to see a scary picture; an angry Sanada.

"Woah!" Niou screamed falling backwards onto the floor.

"Genichirou, what's going on?" Yukimura asked, moving into the clear spot where there were no girls that Sanada opened up for him.

"Hurry up, get in!" Sanada yelled, the three quickly ran in to see an extremely embarrassed Yagyuu.

"Ya-Yagyuu!" Niou said, he quickly ran up and began touching the boys face like some kind of weirdo.

"St-Stop touching me!"

'**Would all girls please exit the hallways and go into your classrooms, I repeat, all girls leave the hallways now and go to class!' **came a loud voice over the intercom.

"Yay we're saved!" Marui yelled jumping for joy. Everyone looked over to Yagyuu who was still trying to pry Niou's hands off of him.

"Thank you, everyone." Yagyuu said looking over at Sanada, Jackal, and Yanagi; they had found Yagyuu being attacked by a bunch of rabid man-eating fangirls so they immediately went into action by blocking Yagyuu with their manly bodies.

"Yagyuu, where are your glasses, did one of those girls steal them from you?" Yukimura said looking straight at him. He would be damned if those girls figured they could steal _his _Yagyuu's glasses and get away from it; oh and the whole _'his'_ thing isn't a couple thing, Yukimura just believes that everyone that is on his tennis team is his property, he probably got that from Fuji Syuusuke(1).

"Um no, actually, I sort of broke them yesterday." Yagyuu said looking down at the floor.

"What, how did you break them?" Sanada asked, being the father of the team he had to know these things as well; you all know who the mother is.

"I fell down the stares…" a silence passed before the other tennis players broke out into laughee, falling on the floor and rolling around, some even beginning to drool a little (Marui in case you were wondering). Sanada just sighed.

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile, in a second year class, a feeling of sadness fell over Kirihara Akaya, it felt as if he wanted to laugh for some reason but couldn't, it made him feel really uncomfortable, which is why he asked the teacher for a pass to go to the bathroom.

'Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee~' Akaya sung in his head as he skipped towards the boys bathroom like a strange little uke. He only stopped when he heard loud laughter coming from somewhere. '?'

"Haha, I never would have thought that you were so clumsy, Yagyuu~" Niou yelled.

"Um, we should really get to class shouldn't we, we're like… really late." Jackal said looking around, feeling uncomfortable about being in a empty hallway; because Marui _made _him watch some scary movie dealing with a school and how a bunch of zombies came up from under the school floors and began eating everyone; Jackal had not cried from fright that much in a long time.

"Sempai?" the laughter ceased and the group looked over at the second year, he sniffed "How could you? I thought…" he shook his head; "if you guys were going to skip class, why didn't you invite me too?" he looked down. "I thought we were a team, not to mention close friends, am I not good enough?"

"Idiot." Niou said glaring at the boy, Kirihara pouted and glared back at him.

"Shut up, I'm not the one who's skipping class; I'm actually _learning _something for your information!" Niou was about to say something back before Yukimura interrupted him.

"Akaya is right, we should get to class." Jackal frowned; he was the one who said it first! "Come on, let's go, oh but Akaya, what are you doing out here?" Akaya stopped burring his face into Yukimura's stomach, which Yukimura had just now noticed he was doing, and stared up at him.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I had to use the bathroom, but you know, for some reason I don't feel like I have to go anymore." The group's jaws dropped in unison, and their eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"K-Kirihara-kun, did you!" Yagyuu stared taking a step back.

"Huh? Oh no! No! I just don't have to go; I didn't have an accident or anything if that's what you're thinking." The group let out their breaths and began to breathe normally once more.

"Well you know Yagyuu, it's still only the morning, we have a whole day to go through you know, do you think you can handle it?" The group stared at him; unfortunately they still didn't get a response after a while. "Yagyuu?" Niou poked him only to gasp in shock once he fell over and broke turning him into dust.

"OH NO!" Niou screamed quickly bending down and trying to push the Yagyuu dust into a cup he had just brought out of nowhere.

Sanada sighed, this was just too much for one day, and with him being reminded that it was only the morning, gave him an even bigger headache than he already had. Maybe he should fake being sick?

"Don't even think about it, Sanada." Yukimura said watching Marui and Niou quickly scooping up the remains of Yagyuu. Sanada sighed.

"Okay…"

**- (End of chappie ;3)**

– **A long time ago I was going to make a Fic of Fuji Syuusuke going off on some girls on Valentines day because he said that everyone on the tennis team was 'his property' and how they were not allowed to see any of the guys that day, unfortunately I forgot about it and never made it, I just remembered about that today but I'm still not sure if I'm going to make it to be honest, I may if I get bored enough.**

**ANYWAY sorry for the SERIOUSLY RIDICULOUSLY long time of me uploading (for the people who actually care for this story if there is any XD) but I had like a… seriously bad writers block going on and… well… yeah, anyway the cracky story making hasn't left me yet (and I'm not sure if it ever will to be honest) but I'm still holding on and trying to stay in the writing game! TT^TT I won't give up! Absolutely not! XD**


End file.
